Where It All Began
by royallynot
Summary: It's time to get back to our old Spitfire roots. This is when Artemis joined the team and began what we call Spitfire today. Multi-pairings and many preferences to old and new series
1. Training

**Hi guys! So I started a story called The In-Between but I realized it wasn't working out; my details were all messed up and it didn't seem like one of my best stories so here I am trying to start another one that will be more organized a well-written. This story is going to be before Artemis and Wally proclaim their love for each other; actually this is going to start right after Artemis's first mission on the team. I feel like with the series progressing more into the future, it's time to get back to our old Spitfire roots. I'm going to add a bunch of new missions they didn't show on television, more drama, and maybe I'll let you guys see some of the Invasion characters before they are presented? Who knows?**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I shivered walking up the ally. I jumped on the dumpster and jumped up to the metal bridge above me. I carefully lifted myself up and once I got up there I started walking up the stairs to my apartment. I quickly found my room and unlatched the window and jumped it.

"Alone at last," I sighed.

"So how was your first day?" Someone says behind me. I grab an arrow and line it up to the person behind me. It's my mother in her sweet old wheelchair; she doesn't flinch from my actions.

"Mom, don't do that!" I moan. "I don't want to get you hurt." I throw my bow and sack of arrows onto the opposite bed of mine. It's never been used so why not.

"You haven't answered my question Artemis," she says wheeling closer. I hear the rich Vietnamese accent she has. I always hear it more when she needs something from me. I guess this time it's the answer to her question.

"Different," I say kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Good or bad different," she looks up at me.

"Just different Mom," I wheel her into the living room and pour her a cup of tea.

"Are you sure you can't wear a different costume?" she says looking at me.

"What?" I look at myself. I rather like it.

"You're basically showing people you're naked," she rolls her eyes at my top.

"It doesn't show anything but my stomach mother," I say handing her the cup of tea.

"I don't know…," she says taking a sip.

"I'm going to be wearing it for a while so you should get used to it," I smirk and my mother just sighs. "I'm going to go change." I walk into my room and change into a black tank top and a pair of purple pajama pants. I put on a pair of black socks and finally take my hair out of a ponytail.

"Sweetie, someone's here for you!" My mother yells. I tense but recognize there is no worry or sign of anything being wrong in her voice. But I never trust my senses the first time; I sling my pack of arrows on my back and grab my bow with a strong grip.

I slowly walk into the kitchen keeping my steps hard to hear.

"Oh Artemis!" I hear a man's voice coming from the living room. I run in there reading to shoot at anytime, but once I arrive I slowly put my bow down.

"Oliver?" I ask seeing Green Arrow standing there wearing street clothing.

"Artemis, you sure love that bow of yours don't you," he smiled sweetly. "Call me Ollie."

"Ollie, here," my mother smiled addressing him with his new name. "Came down to see us dear."  
"Is everything alright?" I ask putting my bow on the counter.

"Everything is fine," he smiled a nice smile. He reminded me of this old man I met yesterday at the grocery store, had that same contagious smile.

"Then why are you here?" If it sounded harsh, I didn't mean it too. I'm not really good at that sort of things.

"Artemis! He's our guests!" My mother missed.

"Well Mom…," I start but Ollie's hand cuts me off.

"It's fine," he gives a small chuckle. "I just came by to welcome Artemis."

"Really?" I ask out of genuine curiosity.

"Yes," he says. "I also have a bag for you, it contains all the information you will need to know." He hands me the satchel and I smile.

"Thanks Uncle Ollie," I smile. He gives a small nod.

"Hope you two have a good night, I'll see you at train…I mean practice tomorrow Artemis."  
"Promise," I smile.

"Goodbye!" My mother yells as the doors close. "What's this about Uncle Ollie?" I see the confusion and I let out a long sigh.

"Let me tell about my day…," I say knowing this will take a while.

My eyes drearily awaken and I stretch getting that small kink out of my back. I sigh and look around me. The papers from the satchel are scattered around my bed. I quickly remember staying up until 2 a.m. last night reading each paper. I have a few contracts to sign that I have to return this week too. I close my eyes for a moment taking in the heroine life.

And then my eyes pop open.

"Shit!" I yelp leaping from my bed as the papers start to fly everywhere. I look at the clock. _12:58_ "What time am I supposed to be there?!" I look through the papers mumbling "No" when I can't find it.

I am a dead woman.

"Where is it?!" I screech finally picking up the paper. "I was supposed to be there at noon! Dear God!"

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" my mother wheeled her chair into my room.

"I'm late!" I yell pushing her wheelchair out of the room so I can close the door and change. I quickly throw on my costume and my mask. I open the door and run to the bathroom. My hair's still down but I can always fix it there. I look at myself and think I look fine. I grab a gym bag and put a bunch of workout stuff in plus my arrows. Then I run into the kitchen and grab my bow.

"I made breakfast honey!" My mom yells. I run into the kitchen a grab two pieces of toast.

"Thanks! Love you Mom!" I lightly kiss her on the cheek and jump out of my window almost falling six flights. I run down the stairs and once I've reached the second level I just jump for it. I make it down without breaking an ankle and take a bite of the toast Mom gave me. I run into the telephone booth and finally get transported to Mount Justice.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I say with my mouth full of toast. Robin, Batman, and Black Canary are standing before me. Robin turns and starts laughing but Batman gives him the "death stare" so he stops.

"This is Green Arrow's niece?" Black Canary says to me. I throw my stuff off to the side and put my bow down.

"Yes, and this "niece" has a name," I say having my attitude creep in.

"Artemis, you do not…," Batman speaks but Black Canary stops him.

"Well, if you don't believe you need practice show me what you got Princess," Black Canary said as she walked into middle of this sensor plate on the floor. I finished my toast and walked over to her.

"Your move," I say standing up not getting in a fighting stance. She runs up to me and I easily see her first move. I dodge the hit and do a flip-kick easily hitting her jaw. She gets pushed back a few steps.

"Finally, I don't have to go easy on one of your trainees," she smiled at me. I come to her and she dodges my attack. Her skill level has dramatically increased and I take her hit hard in the shoulder. I attempt a fall so she can take this as an opportunity to attack, she follows through just as expected, and I do a flip at the last minute flipping her other me. She somehow expects it and she lands on her feet.

I see the team gather around us and Ollie in the corner. A few other Justice League members also who I can't describe at the moment.

"Tired already?" I ask her. Her eyes blaze with fire and I smirk because of it. "Ooh chick fight," I hear someone say. I turn towards him and scowl.

"Shut up Baywatch!" I yell quickly turning back to Black Canary as she comes running towards me.

"Never let your guard down!" She says trying to do a running-kick.

"Same to you!" I say kicking her side after dodging the attack. She lands on her feet again.

"Not bad for a rookie," she says circling me.

"Trust me on this, I'm not a rookie," I smirk and run to her she does a flip and we stay engaging in battle for the next half-a-hour.

"Take a break," she says as the floor stops lighting and Batman walks up to me.

"Artemis, you shouldn't…," he starts but again gets cut off by Black Canary.

"Batman, she's fine. It's a pleasant surprise to find someone not afraid of me," she gave a small smile. "Artemis, right? You did pretty well for your first day of training."

"Thanks," I say as Miss Martian walks up to me.

"That was great!" she smiles. "You are so good at combat fighting! Hey, do you want a cookie?" Just yesterday we were arguing about Superboy, so this did surprise me.

"Why not?" I shrug as she pulls me into a room. "Wow, nice place."  
"Weren't you given a tour here?" she says as she takes a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"They barely took me around, they said I'd figure it out," I say grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. Not bad, but a "bit" burnt on the edges.

"How are they?" Miss Martian asks watching me take a bite. I'm about to answer when my hair blows on top of my face.

"Amazing as always Babe," Baywatch says grabbing a few.

"You two are together?" I ask.

"No!" Baywatch says with a blush creeping on his face. "Who are you anyway?"  
"Name's Artemis," I say taking another cookie.

"Hi I'm Miss Martian, but just call me M'gann, or my American name, Megan. This here is Wally, or Kid Flash," M'gann gave a wide smile.

"Your name is Wally?" I ask.

"Kid Flash," he says putting another cookie in his mouth.

"More like Kid Mouth," I mumble. M'gann laughs and Wally just looks mad.

"So I see you met Wally?" Robin sneaks up from behind and I kick behind as a reflex. Luckily he dodges.

"Sorry, it's a reflex," I say.

"I don't mind," he smiles. "I'm Robin."

"Yeah, I've heard about Boy Wonder already," I smile.

"Really?" he asks.

"You're the one that showed me the Cave remember?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry about forgetting about giving you that tour," he sighs.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann face palmed her forehead. "After training I'll be glad to show you around."  
"Um…sure?" I shrug.

"Team, Batman wants us back for training," someone says at the door. I turn around and see Aqualad and Superboy.

"This is Aqualad and Superboy," Robin says. "And that's the rest of the team for ya."  
"Greetings," Aqualad shakes my hand.

"Hi," Superboy nods. Instead of staring at him, I just nod back and start walking down the hallway.

"So, what do you guys usually do for training?" I ask.

"Oh, you'll see," Robin smirked.

**I wanted to do a short chapter to see if you guys liked it or not. I have a lot of ideas coming up and if you guys have any criticism or want to tell me what you liked I'm open for it. I really liked writing this chapter, felt good that I got a plan to where I think I'm going.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**

**P.S. The Review box is under this, just to let you guys know…**

5


	2. Flirting Concessions

**Hey! I loved the reviews from last chapter, really got me all excited for this story! And it did feel really good going back to my regular old Spitfire roots, I think I should learn how I write the past first before the future. Alright, concerning the story The In-Between, I did dedicate that story to someone and I feel really horrible giving up on that story after personally telling her it was for her. But for this story, I am going to stay committed. So I really want you guys to look up orangekangaroo (that's her screen name) and look at some of her stories. Orangekangaroo, if you're reading this, this chapter's for you…**

**P.S. PowerToThePeople23: The papers are telling like when training starts, how they do things there, contracts making her not tell anyone, etc. I will explain them more in upcoming chapters. And Ollie isn't her real uncle, Artemis only said that because of them being in a public place they don't want anyone to suspect otherwise. **

**If any of you guys have questions like PowerToThePeople23 I'm up for answering them.**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I was wrong to judge Robin's smirk when he said "Oh, you'll see."

And here I am with the team in street clothing running around Gotham.

"C'mon Arty, it's just 15 miles!" Baywatch yelled. I was breathing hard. This luckily was my 12th right now but I was nearly dying on the inside.

"You run 100 miles a day Baywatch!" I yell.

"We usually just do 7 but I guess today they want to see your skills," Robin ran next to me.

"I'm an archer!" I yelled and looked at Mount Justice but turned back when we had to do a rough turn.

"It's almost over," Aqualad yelled in front.

"Thank god," I muttered. Soon we got to a picnic table by the park and we all sat down.

"That wasn't that bad," The Flash said.

"I could go for a few more," Kid Flash said stretching.

"Race you back," Flash smiled.

"You're on," Wally yelled as he and the Flash started running at high speed.

"I could call the bio-ship over," M'gann says standing up. She's in her "Caucasian" form as she calls it and I'm not quite used to her looking that way.

"Bio what?" I ask still heavily panting. I hate super long distance running.

"Bio-ship," she corrected me. "It's my ship we use for the Team: it's an organic Martian ship." I didn't really know all about Martians but I nodded anyway.

"Alright, let's get her down here then," Robin smiles. I finally catch my breath again and stand up.

"I'll try to awaken her," M'gann says as she puts her hands up to her head and her eyes grow a white-greenish color. I am used to this but it still freaks me out. "She's coming. We just need to get on her without anyone having suspicions. I'm going to let us speak telepathically now." By the end of her sentence she's already in my head.

"Alright, everyone good?" Robin asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Affirmative," Aqualad says.

"I'm good," M'gann says.

"Hmm…," Superboy hums.

"Okay, I guess we could climb the tree…wait, nevermind…," I start to brainstorm forgetting they're in my head.

"Artemis is right, we could just go deeper into the park and then climb a tree," Robin says.

"Aqualad?" M'gann asks; he is well the leader.

"Just make sure it's faraway," he says. We start walking through the rack of trees, and once we found an easily climbed one we reach the top. There's still people walking around, but a lot of people climb the trees here; I guess it's now normal for them.

"Is the bio-ship here?" I ask with annoyance in my voice. Well, my thinking-voice. "I just skinned my knee on a branch."

"You alright?" M'gann's worried voice floods my mind.

"I'm fine, I just don't think people want to see a lot of blood on the trees," I say looking at the blotches of red on the bark.

"Well, she's in camouflage mood so I'll call her over to us," M'gann eyes start glowing again and I climb higher up to the top. Suddenly I see this moving sensor in the sky.

"Is that her?" I ask as a hatch door opens.

"Yes, that is," she says as they all scatter in. I'm last in and the room surprises me.

"You can have the seat behind Wally," she smiles as she walks up to this throne in the middle. I walk to the side of the room that doesn't have people sitting down and I sit in the seat I was requested to go.

"Nice huh?" Robin asks me.

"Different," I say looking around. M'gann looks at me confused. "A good different." She smiles and we continue to fly. Despite of how fast and high we are going, I feel no air sickness at all. I just lean back and look at the clouds.

The ride isn't long. Soon the hatch door opens to Mount Justice and we're landing on the metal surface. I see Baywatch and Flash waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" The Flash laughs. We come out and stand with them.

"We don't have super sonic speed like you guys," Robin laughs.

"Here, let's go to the kitchen so I can clean your cut," M'gann says leading me back down that long hallway.

"Thanks," I say sitting down on one of the bar stools and supporting my leg on the one in front of me.

"No problem, have you seen your room here yet?" she says starting to get a paper towel and putting it in the sink.

"No, all I have seen is this place, the training rooms, the room we were just in, and then every corner of Gotham," I smile. She laughs and starts cleaning my room. I don't wince because it doesn't hurt very much.

"Well training's over now. It ends at 4," she says pointing to the clock on the microwave. "I'll be glad to show you around and show you your room." She throws away the blood-stained toilette and puts a large Band-Aid on my knee.

"Thanks," I say getting up. I hate when Band-Aids are on my knee but I just live with it. I just don't like how restricted my knee feels now. "So where do we start?" I grab my gym bag and bow off the couch where I put it earlier.

"This way," she says leading me down the opposite hallway from the one we came. We turn two times and she shows me a room on the left side of the hall. "This one yours, it can be opened by two things: hand-print and password."

I put my hand on it and the computer says the same thing when I get transported here by the zeta tubes "Artemis: B07".

"Whoa," I say as the room opens up to this large room. The room is a dark green with arrows representing my costume everywhere. The bed is a large teal color and dark brown wood nightstands on each side. A bunch of posters are up of superheroes I can't name and newspaper articles too. A flat screen TV is facing the bed and the whole wall surrounding it is decked out with technology.

"Nice huh?" she smiles. I smile seeing that's the same thing Robin said on the ship. "It has the same format as the others but it's personally designed for each person." I threw my gym bag and bow on my bed and walked around.

"What do all these do?" I ask looking at the wall of technology.

"Anything basically," she smiled. She pressed a button and a door opened. I walked into and saw a whole set of different types of arrows inside. Then she pressed it again and the door closed. I manually opened it but gasped. Now it was just a bathroom. "You'll get used to it."

"Sounds cool," I say pressing another button. This time a bunch of wind comes from everywhere changing from cold to warm each second resulting in a great temperature. I look at M'gann confused.

"Hair dryer," she says pressing the button turning it off. "Now I know you want to check everything out, but this is only the beginning of the tour."

"'Right," I say as she walks out the door. I follow but I quickly stop to turn on the hair dryer one again. She turns and sighs. "Sorry! It's fun!" I turn it off quickly and run to the door.

"The room next to yours is mine," she says opening the door to her room. I step inside; it was the same format as mine but hers has so many different designs and colors I could stare at it forever.

"Isn't it cool!" M'gann's cheery tone awakened me and we kept on our way.

"Are we the only girls?" I ask seeing different rooms on the opposite wall.

"Yeah, those are for when Batman gives us more girl teammates," she rolls her eyes but smiles. "The guys are down the hall." We walk down and shows me the four rooms. Each door has the symbol of their costume.

Superboy: Superman symbol.

Aqualad: Picture of Atlantis.

Baywatch: Flash symbol.

Robin: Batman symbol.

"Hey babe," Wally said walking up to us with Robin.

"Baywatch," I scowl.

"Arty," he scowls back.

"Don't call me that!" I yell.

"You guys are like an old married couple…," Robin rolled his eyes.

"Eww!" I yelled.

"Gross!" He yelled going into his room. I peeked in and saw the Kid Flash symbol everywhere.

"Jealous?" he asked seeing me look in.

"Nope, not at all," I smile and start walking with M'gann again.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Robin asks walking with us.

"Showing Artemis around," she smiled.

"Have you seen your room yet?" Robin smiled. "The tech is so awesome!" I smiled; Robin acted like a kid on Christmas.

"I saw," I smiled.

"Favorite icon?" he asks.

"Hair dryer," I say. M'gann laughs. Again wind hits my face.

"Hair dryer?" Baywatch says. "Wow."

"It's fun!" I say.

"Are we still going to the movies tonight Babe?" Wally asks M'gann.

"The whole team is silly," M'gann smiles. She has no idea he's courting her, does she?

"What movie?" I ask.

"Every Saturday we go to the movies as long if there's not a mission or anything," Robin said.

"Cool, can I come?" I ask.

"Of course!" M'gann's cheeriness surprised me, but it was nice to have someone always happy. "You are apart of the team now."

"Unfortunately," Wally mumbled.

"I can hear you!" I yell going ahead in front of M'gann.

"Wally! Be nice!" M'gann yells catching up with me.

"Where to next?" I sigh/ask.

"Besides the living room you saw near the kitchen, we have two more," she says going down the hall. "This one is kinda like, I don't know, a 'Man Cave.' It has a pool table, table tennis table, some other games, a small little kitchen in the corner and a huge couch plus a television. The guys will usually come here for football games or something like that."

"Not bad," I nod. "Where's the other one?" We turned the corner and she opened another room.

"This is my favorite," she said opening it. I could tell why it was her favorite; the wall opposite of us was just a wall of glass. A beautiful view over Happy Harbor. "This one is the only way to the indoor swimming pool. This again has a kitchen, TV, couch, but this is the only one with a bunch of video game systems."

"Awesome," I say looking at all the games. "I'm great at these."

"The guys always say they're the best," she smiles.

"Of course they do," I say walking out of the room.

For the next 2 hours, I went into every corner around Mount Justice. Even though it seemed boring, I actually did enjoy. It felt good to get a girl's opinion on the Team. She told me about Robin having this "ninja" thing, how to never disturb Aqualad when he's swimming in the indoor pool or he'll get pissed, and on how to avoid Batman's death stare.

"What time is it?" I ask once we reach the kitchen.

"Lemme check," M'gann floats on over to the clock. "7:27. We're going to the movies at 8."

"Ooh, I should get home!" I say running down the hallway. I halt and run back. "Thank you!" I then run to the zeta tubes running into to someone.

Superman. The Superman.

"Oh, sorry!" I say helping him gather the papers he was holding.

"It's fine," he says standing up. "Artemis, right?"

"Yes…uh, sir," I say trying not to sound rushed.

"Congratulations on making the Team," he smiles.

"Thank you Superman, I mean sir," I say and start walking. "Bye!" I run to the zeta tubes seeing Ollie standing close to them.

"Artemis, there you are," he says walking towards me.

"Sorry Ollie, got to go!" I yell being transported through the zeta tubes. The feeling's unnatural for me but I make it through. I'm still wearing my jogging outfit: red basketball shorts, a purple tank top, and sneakers. I jump on the dumpster and onto the bridge. I jog up the steps and soon make it to my room.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" I yell. My mother wheels her wheelchair in the doorway.

"Artemis, how was your day?" she asks.

"Great," I say lightly kissing her cheek. The same spot I did this morning. I wheel her out of my doorway and into the living room.

"Good," she smiles.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to the movies," I say.

"With who?" my mother asks.

"My new friends," I say.

"Oh, those friends?" she asks catching on.

"Yeah," I say walking into the bathroom.

* * *

**Kaldur's P.O.V.**

Miss Martian made us all wait in the kitchen. Artemis arrived a minute ago wearing a pair of jeans, boots, blouse, and a leather jacket. Superboy wore his regular clothing. I had on a long sleeve blue jacket with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Robin had on his dark shades, jeans, blue pair of Sperrys, and a blue button up shirt. M'gann and Wally weren't ready yet.

"I seriously rushed home and they are the ones late," Artemis said hanging her head.

"Megan won't take long, it's Wally I'm worried about," Robin said.

"Hmm…," Superboy said watching his static show on the television.

"Sorry I was late guys!" M'gann said coming in. She wore a pink floral dress with a shawl over her shoulders and a pair of flats.

"The Wall-man is ready to mingle!" Wally came out wearing jeans, blue sneakers, and a green t-shirt.

"The Wall-man?" Artemis asks.

"He's the only one who calls himself that," Robin says. I give a small smile while Artemis laughs.

"Let's just get to the movie," Wally groans and walks with us to the zeta tubes.

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V.**

I saw them appear walking into the movie theater.

She saw them appear inside.

"All is going to plan," the Joker's crankily voice came through the communicator.

"Once the movie get's halfway through, we will begin," Ivy's voice came through.

"Yes," I said, hearing the small accent my voice gave. "The monsters shall do the rest of the work so Sportsmaster will be able to break in."

"Perfect," Ivy's voice came through.

"Are you sure that's them?" the Joker says.

"Oh, Joker," I quietly laugh. "Sportsmaster confirmed that girl was his and that she is apart of the Team they made now. Once we start, she'll communicate her 'Team' for back up, which will make the Team and Justice League suspicious of these actions instead of Sportsmaster's."

"Oh, how I love horror movies?!" Joker's cackled laugh ended the conversation.

Now all we need to do is wait.

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V.**

"I'm dying for popcorn!" I whine as we wait in line.

"We're almost to the front!" Robin shushed me.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Artemis asks somewhere behind me. I turn to her.

"Only one of the most amazing scary movies ever!" I said excitement filling me.

"Every theater in this place is having a horror movie marathon!" Robin said as high-fived.

"We're seeing The Ring," M'gann says.

"I love that movie!" Artemis smiles.

"I bet you'll be screaming the whole time," I scoff.

"Shut up Baywatch, you'd be crying," she retorts. "What other movies are being played?"

"There's a lot of old and new horror movies," M'gann explains as we get closer to the front. "They have those old Halloween Mike Myers movies, It which freaks me out, Jaws which isn't even considered a horror movie, and a lot of Jason movies. Those are most of the old. The newer are The Cabin in the Woods, or Don't Be Afraid of the Dark."

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"Cool," I say as we reach the front of the line.

"Hi, how may I take your order?" This guy said to us. He was young, brunette, with blue eyes. Sorta cute but I wasn't interested.

"We're all going to be together," Megan says nicely. "I'll have a small popcorn with a medium diet coke."

"Medium popcorn, medium Mountain Dew," Robin says.

"2 Large Popcorn, 1 large Pepsi," Wally smiles. The dude looks confused but writes it down anyway.

"Small Popcorn, and a water bottle," Aqualad nods.

"I'm not hungry," Superboy shrugs.

"Oh my turn," I say looking at the menu above. "Um…small Mountain Dew, medium popcorn, and small nachos."

"Isn't that a lot of food for a little lady like you?" the guy winks at me.

"I'm a big girl, and no thanks buddy," I say seeing his flirting attempt. "Not interested."

"That'll be 34.24," he frowns.

"I'll pay $7," I say putting my money in M'gann's hand.

"$8," Robin puts the money in.

"I already put in $7, so $12. 24 left," M'gann said.

"I'll pay the change," Superboy put a quarter in her hand.

"And we'll both pay $6," Wally and Aqualad put the money in her hand.

"Here you go," M'gann gave it to him.

"Alright, your food should come shortly, just stand to the side," he said. "And you change is one cent."

"Thanks," I say putting my hand out.

"Not so fast cupcake," he says making me wait.

"There are people behind me," I say annoyed.

"Don't you want my number?" he raises his eyebrows. In a attempt to stop this, I do the first thing that pops in my head.

"Hey Robin come over here," I yell to him.

"Yeah," he says walking over.

"Can you tell this guy to back off your girlfriend?" I say. Robin gets confused but somehow catches on with a blush on his face.

"Yeah Babe, just give her the change," he looks at him with fire in his eyes. Robin sure knows how to perform.

"You're dating him?" the guy asks disgust on his face. "Aren't you supposed to babysit that toddler instead of dating him?" I grabbed the penny out of his hand and looked at him hard in the eyes.

"At least I'm dating somebody," I walk off holding Robin's hand. Once he's out of sight, I sigh.

"Thanks Robin, I owe you one," I say handing him the penny.

"Yeah…okay," he says with a lovestruck blush on his face. I shake my head and grab my food.

"What took you guys so long?" Baywatch asks.

"I'll tell ya later dude," Robin's still smiling. Wally looks at us confused.

"Let's just go watch the movie," Kid Mouth says walking into the darkened theater. We go up the stairs and sit in the middle of the rows of seats. We sit in this order starting from just where we entered:

Aqualad

Robin

Wally

Me

M'gann

Superboy

"Do I seriously have to sit next to this 'thing'?" Wally asks meaning me.

"This 'thing' has a name you know," I whisper/yell.

"Fine, do I seriously have to sit next to it?" he tries again. I sigh.

"That's not what I meant," I hang my head.

"I know," he smiles but sits down finally. I sigh but lean back to watch the previews.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I was really shocked what Artemis just did, but then again, I don't have any complaints. I guess you could say I have a small crush on her, okay a medium crush, but that's the same for Megan if you think about it. Either way I am going to enjoy being Artemis's body guard against unwanted boys.

"Did anyone get candy?" Wally whispers to me when the before credits are starting.

"I don't think so," I whisper back. Suddenly Artemis gets up and tries to pass through.

"Move Wally," she whispers/yells.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Bathroom," she says.

"You couldn't go before," Wally says keeping his legs out.

"Move," she says again.

"Let's just go get candy now and then she can use the restroom," I say standing up.

"Fine," Wally moans. Artemis quickly tells M'gann where we're going and we head out the way we came.

"Hurry up and get the candy," Artemis says running to the restroom. We walk over to the concessions line. It's empty so we go to the front. The same guy is there.

"Oh, it's you again," he scoffs.

"Huh?" Wally asks.

"Just get your food," I sigh.

"6 packs of Skittles, a bunch of those sour things, and then 9 Kit Kats," he says taking out his wallet.

"$21.40," he sighs and takes the money. "And your change is…a dime."

"Thanks," I put my hand out.

"No way," he says. "Tell that girl of yours first if she wants a man she can come back to me."

"He's more man then you'll ever be," Artemis says behind me.

"Oh, so now she's your back up," the guy rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I didn't come to chat," Artemis says anger in her voice. "Now hand the nice man the damn change."

"Or what?" he says.

She is so lucky we didn't get kicked out.

Artemis reached over the counter and found the soda dispenser thing; it's a long coil that apparently sprays soda or something. At least I think it's soda. She aimed it at him and sprayed it all over him.

"Run!" she yells. We're running into the theater glad that no one saw our little fiasco.

"We almost got kicked out, thanks Arty!" Wally says disgust in his voice.

"I just saved your guys' asses out there," she retorts.

"Stop that you too," I say opening the door. "Let's just watch the movie." They come in, both of them crossing their arms.

**M'gann's P.O.V.**

It's in the middle of the movie when it starts.

A scary part just occurred so I used this opportunity to hide in Superboy's chest; I can be a very good actress. Artemis is just smiling and Wally and Robin look like they are going to hurl.

"You thought that was scary?" Artemis asks seeing Wally's face.

"Ugh, no," Wally defends himself but once Artemis turns back to the movie his face is back to its frightened stage. I think it's long enough and slowly sit up.

"Sorry, that was a little scary," I play it off nicely and try to look genuine.

"It's fine," he nods again looking at the screen. I give a small smile and begin watching again. This is going to be harder then I think.

Suddenly, the movie stops. Just pauses actually.

"Huh?" comes everyone in the crowd.

"Sorry, children," Someone's voice is heard. "The movie marathon is going to take a different turn, be a little more 3D." Everyone cheered but the Team was a little more suspicious. Well, Wally and Robin were ecstatic.

"Have fun kiddies," A different voice came through. Everyone else cheered but the Team didn't. That wasn't a regular old voice, it was the Joker's.

But that wasn't the scary part.

The screen was.

In mere seconds the room was filled with vines. Hundreds of plants and vines. We even saw Poison Ivy's smirking face as they went everywhere.

But event though that was horrific, that wasn't the main reason we were screaming.

The screen was moving.

And something was coming out of it.

Monsters.

**Alright, I can't stand horror movies. I'm a wuss when I watch them. I like older horror movies a lot more though. I can watch the old Jason movies and then the Halloween movies with Mike Myers. But The Ring scares me badly. Real badly. I really liked the reviews for the first chapter, I was blushing reading each one! Thanks!**

**Lucky question of the day: if you could make out with someone on this team, who'd it be (I said this team because I'm not including all the newer character). This team=Kaldur, Wally, Robin, Connor (Superboy), Artemis, and M'gann.**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**


	3. Pretty Boy's Coming

**Hey! I loved this chapter! Oh and tell me if this is a good length; I usually will write this long. But don't be surprised if I write a super long one; if I write a short one I probably have a good reason. The first chapter was short to see how you guys liked it. **

**I can't believe this is the second chapter I uploaded today, can you? Wow, I am amazing. Anyway, here goes nothing folks…**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

We didn't scream, but we were very frightened. I was scared. Badly scared. Things were coming out of the damn screen for crying out loud!

"We need to help these people!" M'gann yelled.

"I don't have my costume but I'll try anything!" I yell. It was very loud in here. With the screaming and the moans from the monsters, and also there was this buzzing sound in the background.

"Robin, do you have your utility belt?" I ask still yelling.

"Yes," he shows me it. I grab a metal pencil type object that fits in my hand, I push the end of it and it transforms into a long staff.

"Let's go!" Aqualad yells taking his jacket off revealing his Atlantean tattoos. Megan's costume magically gets transformed on and Superboy has always been in costume.

We check to make sure everyone is out of the theater and run outside the exit/entrance to the lobby.

"Oh my god," I mutter. Every single monster in every single horror movies is rummaging around and Poison Ivy, the Joker, and Wotan are on the top of this huge plant thing. It must be controlling everything. Then we're running, and I don't know what exactly what happens, but then I'm running from Jason in the movies holding a toddler as he runs after me with an axe.

"Dear God!" I yell. I see a woman in front calling the toddlers name.

"I'm scared," he whispers.

"Trust me child, I won't let anything bad happen to you," I kiss his forehand.

"My child!" The woman runs to me. I give her him and in a split-second I'm turning around blocking the axe with the staff I got from Robin. Jason is silent as normal.

"Run!" I yell to the woman and child behind me. They scurry off somewhere. Then I see Michael Myers coming up to my right.

"Dear God!" I dodge his attack and flip them both to the wall.

I start running down the hall seeing no pedestrian in the hall I was just in. It seems none of the monsters are leaving the movie theater so I don't worry that much. I look ahead to the middle of the lobby where the mother plant is. M'gann is battling Poison Ivy and the Joker and Wotan are still on the plant. M'gann isn't doing so good…

"Hey Clown face!" I yell knowing I shall regret this later. "Come down here and fight like a man…if you are one." The Joker's grin wavers but comes back when he jumps down.

"Now who shall you be?" he asks taking a knife out of his pocket.

"Bite me," I say gripping harder on the staff.

"Feisty girl," he cackles. "Let's dance!" He grins wider and runs towards me. I easily dodge his first attack but he's quick for a second attempt. I do a flip missing the knife by mere inches but it doesn't scare me.

"Done with the Martian girl," Poison Ivy says holding M'gann by a vine. "You want me to help finish off yours."

"Nah, I'm not used to a pedestrian fighting," he laughs. I look at M'gann's body; it's limp but she's breathing. I just want to run and help her but I can't do that without showing them my identity, if they don't know already. So even though it kills me, I have to protect her and me.

"Someone save me!" I swoon; trying to get the attention of my teammates. M'gann never got a chance to set up a telepathic link. In an attempt to show how scared I am, I run and jump over the counter.

"I knew she was a wuss," Joker laughed. I unzipped my leather jacket and looked inside my pocket. Yes, it's there. "Yet, when someone challenges me, they must be finished off."

I run for it.

I jump over the counter but soon get hit hard in the ankle. I waver and my leap isn't successful. I wince when I open my eyes. The Joker's standing there with a bat in his hand. I look to my ankle; it feels like it's sprained, and it's bleeding on the side. But that's not going to stop me.

"Sorry girl," he says doing one last swing. I move out of the way and start running/yelping by the pain in my ankle. I do the only thing I can now.

Throw it.

"What's that?" Ivy says as I do my best throw I could to the mother plant. "NO! MY BABY!" While she's distracted I jump up grabbing M'gann, but land on my ankle.

"Shit!" I shriek. I only put a 10 second timer on the bomb so I just sprint to the other side of the theater ignoring the horrible aching pain I'm feeling.

I jump behind the staircase covering M'gann from the bomb. Martians can't do fire. As the explosion behind worsens, I throw her behind a corner so she won't feel the fire that's reaching my back. I feel a rush of warm wind as something picks me up at lightning speed. Soon I feel being put against the back of a wall and opening my eyes.

"Your welcome," Kid Mouth's expression is gruff and he's cut everywhere on his face. I look around to see where Megan was put, luckily Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin were with her.

"Whoa," I say standing up but fall quickly. Kid Flash catches me and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks a bit more concerning. I stand up again this time aware of everything.

"Just the shock of the heat," I lie. I'm not a complainer.

"Alright," he says uncertainly. We run over to the other corner with the rest of the "Team."

"That was risky Artemis," Aqualad's hard mad expression awakens me a bit more. "You didn't know where people where at when the explosion happened, you're lucky the rest of the public and that we are safe. Never—."

"Kaldur," M'gann cut him off sitting up.

"M'gann, are you alright?" Superboy asks.

"Artemis saved me," Megan started again standing up fully. "She could've left me when she was defenseless, but she didn't. She saved me. I owe my life to her." For the first time being here, M'gann was dead series.

"Yes Miss Martian," Kaldur sighed.

"You think that's the end of it!" The Joker strode over, with a slightly weeping Poison Ivy, and Wotan with fire in his eyes.

"Yes, yes it is," Batman said handcuffing the Joker. Wotan and Ivy start running but they get stopped when a net coming out of nowhere caught them. I turn to see a man wearing a suit and had the image of looking a bit Italian.

"Zatara and I managed to track you guys," Batman's monotone voice says.

"Batman, we—," Robin starts but Batman's hand stops him.

"You did well," he said. We all sighed of relief. "The police are looking for any victims but there is already a large population outside so we think there won't be many seriously injured."

"Was our mission a success Sir?" Aqualad steps forward.

"This never was a mission, but you treating it like one I guess it shall count," Batman says. "I shall talk with you, Aqualad, later. I want all of you back into Mount Justice so you won't get confronted by anyone. Especially the heroes not wearing costumes." I wasn't the only one not wearing a costume but I swear his eyes under that mask were staring at me.

"Confirmed," Aqualad said. "M'gann, call the bio-ship."

**Superboy P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you're fine?" Robin asks Artemis when we're boarding the ship. "You keep wincing everytime you move."

"I'm fine," Artemis says.

"She's lying," I can sense it.

"What?" M'gann asks.

"She has a sprained ankle, not severe," I say. I'm highly observant. I don't have supervision, but I can tell when someone's muscle is the wrong way.

"You said you were fine earlier!" Wally yelled. "You lied?"

"I didn't know if the bad guys were coming back," Artemis says. "I've had sprained ankles before; this is one hurts the least out of all of them."

"Your health is still important Artemis," Aqualad said.

"I never said I don't care about my health," Artemis's temper rose but at the she sighed. "It's just other's health will always be more important."

"We never got to finish the movie…," Wally said totally ignoring Artemis. "Now I'm going to have to go home and finish it."

"Don't we have the movie at the Cave?" M'gann asks.

"The Ring? Um…yeah, I got it last summer," Robin says.

"We could always just finish it there," M'gann shrugs.

"Just as long as I get enough sleep tonight, I am not going to be late again for training," Artemis says leaning back.

"I have to leave to see my King and Batman wants me, but maybe…next time?" Aqualad says trying to use slang.

"I'm up for it. Supey?" Robin says turning to me.

"Sure," I say as we continue the way.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Artemis refused to have any medical attention until after the movie was over. So once it was over, she went to the nurse and Black Canary treated her ankle. I think Green Arrow took her home. Superboy and M'gann went to their bedrooms right after and K.F. went home.

Depending on Batman's schedule, I either stay with him at the Bruce Wayne mansion or here. So I went to go find him. I decided to go my favorite way: the vents. I went to my room and to the tech wall. I personally updated each icon. I pressed the one I stashed behind the TV and the side door opened. I went inside and closed the door. I had security cameras, hack codes, many vents, maps; basically everything I need to stay whelmed.

"Bruce, where are ya?" I search up his name in the computer area map and I quickly find him. He's in the conference room with two other people. I quickly hack the security camera in that room and show the room on the screen in high clarity. Kaldur and Zatara are there.

"Hmm...," I say taking a closer look. I open the vent and crawl through. I have memorized the tunnel layout so it's very easy for me to make it to the conference room.

"I know, it's just that…," Zatara stops. "Your protégé needs to understand that magicians sense everything."

"Robin," Batman's voice is heard under the vent. "Come out, we need to speak with you about something." I jump out of the vent and land on my feet.

"Yes," I say walking up to them.

"During your fight with the Joker, Wotan, and Poison Ivy, we were being ambushed. We believe the last place Cheshire wanted to visit was Wayne Enterprises," Zatara said.

"Did they steal anything?" I immediately tense up.

"No physical damage was done, but the security cameras caught Sportsmaster stealing a very important file on a flashdrive," Batman said showing the security film on a hologram. Sure enough it was Sportsmaster. "The file was rejected from the company because it seemed too dangerous if gotten in the wrong hands."

"What was it about?" I ask.

"Human weapons," he says showing more of the weapon data on the screen.

"Wait, do you mean Superboy?" I ask.

"No, that was cloning," Aqualad said. "This how they can either surgically make a human have weapon features, or a robot weapon disguised as a human."

"It was such an advanced science no one could sense them anything but a regular human being," Batman says. "People could easily steal information with no one noticing."

"Did anyone spot where Sportsmaster went?" I asked.

"No one," Zatara said. "But we are suspicious that Lex Luthor is involved somehow."

"Why?" I ask.

"It has been rumored that they have been working together lately, and Lex Luthor has been known for stealing very important files like this for years," Batman says. i nod.

"What do you want the Team to do?" Aqualad asks.

"For now, you two are to tell no one," Batman says. "This could be a small problem or huge. Until we are positive I'm ordering the Team to avoid this."

"Understood," Aqualad says. "Is this conference dismissed? My King is waiting."

"Kaldur, Robin, you two are dismissed," Batman says. I walk out of the room but stay back just to see if my suspicions are correct.

"You know it's more complicated then a small problem, Bruce, this is bad," Zatara's Italian voice carries through.

"I know."

My suspicions are confirmed.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

After training, our mentors thought for this week's Sunday "fun fest" we were going to play volleyball. Every Sunday we get to play a hardcore game with Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Flash, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, and this week Batman's replacement is Zatara.

"Volleyball?" I ask. "I suck at volleyball."

"Oh, I think I've heard about this on Mars," M'gann was cherry as ever.

"6 on 6," Arty says walking up to us. More like limping. Her sprained ankle was quickly healing but she still had a bunch of Band-Aids on it. Well the Band-Aids were for the cut, the rest was covered in a wrap of some sort.

"Are you sure you want to play?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm not letting you wimps win," she says.

"That's my girl," Green Arrow smiles. This is how we set up:

Our side:

Server/Back Right: Me

Middle Back: Superboy

Back Left: Aqualad

Front Left: M'gann

Middle Front: Rob

Front Right (in front of me): Arty

Their side:

Server/Back Right: Green Arrow

Middle Back: Black Canary

Back Left: Flash

Front Left: Zatara

Middle Front: Captain Marvel

Front Right: Red Tornado

"Alright, as for the rules," Black Canary says. "Everyone must try to get three hits then over the net, overhand serve but M'gann is allowed to underhand because this is her first game I believe, we play to 25. Got it?"

"Yeah," we all mumbled.

"Alright, who serves first?" Dick asks holding the volleyball.

"Us!" we both argued.

"Just pick already!" Artemis yelled annoyed. Robin just threw the ball in the air.

"Go get it!" he yelled. So many people dived for the ball. Everyone except Arty, so when we all dived and the ball went rolling the other way, it landed at her feet.

"I guess we're first," she says picking up the ball. We all got back to our spots.

"I'm the one serving Arty!" I yell rolling my eyes.

"Don't call me that," she says annoyed as she throws the ball to me.

"Zero to Zero!" I yell serving the ball. It hits the top of the net but goes over. Zatara's quick about it though and dives and bumps the ball backward.

"I got it!" Flash yelled. Man, it was funny seeing him like that. He set the ball to Red Tornado who somehow without using his powers, set it over.

"Mine!" M'gann dived and hit it high. Rob hit it over by Arty. I doubt she was going to spike it so I run forward. But I'm too late. However, she jumps and spikes it hard over the net.

"How'd you do that with your ankle?" I ask jogging back to my spot.

"It's just volleyball," she says watching the other team.

**Green Arrow's P.O.V.**

"Nice game Artemis," I congratulate her once we're inside. We beat them by four, but still it was a close match.

"Thanks Ollie," she says before sipping a glass of water. The whole Team is inside with us. I'm the only Justice League member with them right now.

"What time should I come here tomorrow?" Wally asks. "I have school now remember."

"School doesn't start for me until 3 weeks," Robin says.

"I'm been transferred to a different school this year, all I know is that I have to go to this orientation program for a week in a week or so," Artemis says.

"Team, report to briefing room," Batman's voice was heard over the intercom.

"I just lost to a bunch of adults, now he wants us to do a mission," Wally hung his head low. "Dear God." We started walking down the hall.

"You'll get used to it kid," I say with a smile playing on my lips.

**M'gann's P.O.V.**

"The League of Shadows has been seen around Tokyo, stealing technology and important files," Batman says. "I want a full report; it is critical to find any piece of information about the League of Shadows."

"Red Arrow: B06," the computer said as Roy appeared.

"I'm coming along," he said.

"Roy, I thought you said you didn't want to apart of the Team," Green Arrow stepped forward.

"The League of Shadows and I have unfinished business," he said firmly.

"Yeah! It's time for the old gang to get back together!" Wally said putting his arm on his shoulder. Red Arrow smiled slyly.

"Batman?" Green Arrow looked at Batman.

"If you can, you are accompanying the Team, and it's not my position to choose if you are allowed to come along," Batman stayed monotone. "I only assigned this to the Team, therefore their leader must pick if they request back up."

"Kaldur?" Wally asks giving his genuine puppy-dog face.

"I give my permission," Kaldur said.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes.

Not him, I already was lectured by him the other day. I do not need another day of him telling me I'm a "replacement."

I'm an improvement.

"Then Roy you have permission to accompany the Team," Batman nodded. "But Kaldur is the leader; you must follow his directions and not your own even if you're not on this Team."

"Yes," he said.

"Alright then, you are dismissed," Batman says walking off with Green Arrow.

"To the bio-ship everyone," Kaldur says as we start walking off. As I'm walking Roy passes me.

"Don't mess this up," he says without looking at me.

"Same to you," I scoff.

**Cheshire's P.O.V.**

"Oh so pretty boy's coming along, how fun," I say looking at the screen.

"They're expecting us, just as planned," Black Spider smiles at me. I dated him last year; what an idiot I was. Now he stares constantly at my body and doesn't get anything done.

"I'll communicate the news," Professor Ojo says walking away.

"Perfect," I smile though no one can see it under my mask.

"So, Cheshire…," Black Spider scoots closer to me.

"Be look out," I warn him before jumping over the fence. Oh how the guards were so easy to fool. I got to the top of the building and looked for a hatch. No guards or security cameras were put on the roof.

Hmm…maybe I should write a letter telling them their mistakes.

I mean it's the "highly guarded Japanese penitentiary," even I expected a little better.

**Writing Cheshire is so fun! You'll see more of her later (*wink* *wink*)! I was surprised; I was looking up the Young Justice villains online and there wasn't that many, so the prison shall show a bit of my amazing villain OCs. I barely know any Japanese, so I will probably have to do a little research on that. IF ANY OF YOU KNOW JAPANESE PLEASE JUST WRITE A FEW "PRISON" WORDS IF YOU DO! Thanks anyway!**

**By the way, my answer for last chapter's lucky question of the day (or chapter because I upload on the same day sometimes) is Wally. Or Robin. Hell, I'd kiss each boy on that Team.**

**Lucky question of the chapter: Biggest pet peeve? I'll tell you mine next chapter :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**


	4. Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?

**Hey people! I really loved the review for last chapter! Hehe! I think I'm going to show a few Invasion characters sooner or later so be up for it! Banana! Sorry, I just found a banana and I'm really hungry...just go ahead and read...**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

We made it to Tokyo a few minutes ago, now we were just scoping out. I was with Aqualad and Superboy, Wally was with Robin, and then Miss Martian was with "my replacement."

I scowled. The League of Shadows could be anywhere right now and we are just on top of a building downtown.

"Has anyone seen anything yet?" Aqualad's voice flooded my mind. I cringed; I wasn't used to Miss Martian's telepathic link.

"Nothing over here," Wally said.

"It looks fine over here so far," M'gann said.

"Good, keep radio silence at all times and keep a good eye on everything," Kaldur said.

"Wait, what's that?" Artemis's voice reaches over.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Artemis, what building are you at?" M'gann asks.

"Artemis?" Robin asks.

"I'm dropping connection, going for a closer look, it may just be nothing," Artemis says before a slight buzz stopped.

"M'gann, is everything alright?" Kaldur asks.

"She blocked the connection, I'll go on camouflage mood and try to find her," M'gann says.

"What the hell could she be doing?" I say in my head.

"I don't know," Wally replies.

"Team! Report to the Chiyoko Penitentiary immediately! I'll fill you in on-," she gets cut off and the buzzing sound completely stops.

"M'gann!" I yell in my head. No answer.

"I lost all connection," Kaldur comes to me with Superboy.

"Same," Superboy says.

"Let's get there and find out what happened," I say.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

Dick and I make it there quickly. We don't see or hear anything wrong until we hear a large crack coming from the penitentiary. We nod and come through the door.

"Boy Wonder and then Flash Boy, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Cheshire says sitting on one of the ledges above.

"Why?" Wally asks his anger fuming.

"Well honesty, I don't know," she says jumping down. "What brings you two here?"

"Where are they?" I yell.

"That depends on who they is," she says.

"Artemis, Miss Martian!" Wally screams.

"Oh, that 'they'," she says walking around.

"I have a short temper," I say.

"So do I! I wonder what other wonderful things we have in common," she says keeping her same sassy tone.

"You're dead," Wally said.

"Oh, I'm bored," Cheshire said taking one more step. "I guess it's time to disappear." She laughs and throws a smoke grenade at us. It goes off and I use the smoke to my advantage, hearing people running towards us. I quickly flip over the first one noticing him; these are grown men, Japanese, they must be some of the prisoners here. I doubt they speak a word of English.

"*there was a Japanese word but it got deleted, so think of the word attack in Japanese*!" one of them yelled. I couldn't understand it but I heard many more footsteps coming. I saw a man coming to my right but I was already defending myself from two others. Suddenly a red arrow comes through the fog wrapping the man at my right with a net.

I smile and continue.

In about five, no, wait six minutes (five is too mainstream) the smoke stops stirring and we finally get to see. There aren't any men left; only twelve are in here. But I swore I heard more footsteps…hmm….

"Everyone alright?" Roy asks. I gave him a thumbs-up

"Okay, let's go," Kaldur says walking through the doors Cheshire must've went. We start walking down a hallway, just a regular hallway, and turn right. We see a door with a broken lock on it. We nod and go in.

We found the prison.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

My eyes open slowly. I instantly take in my surroundings. I'm sitting in this box thing with a gate on the side; weird. I try to speak but I notice it comes muffled. I look at my hands and they're in handcuffs.

"Hmm…," I hear something from my right. I turn and see M'gann sitting there. I wobble over to her and try shaking her.

"Meeegooon," I try to mumble her name but the duct tape (or I hope it is) on my face isn't helping. I check her pulse and she's alright; but she's definitely old cold. I walk over to the gate side and gasp.

I'm in a cell.

A prison cell. I'm high above the hallway stuffed in one of the highest cells on this wall. I see figures walking on the hallway, but I can't be sure who they are. I don't want whoever they are to lock us up anyway so I decide I have to do this myself.

I walk back to the wall and relax my shoulders and take a deep breath. I remember my ankle but start sprinting to the door. At the last second I do a kick-flip move. I flip back and look at my progress. Side of the door fell off. But the half wasn't in the door, it fell the long flights down to the hallway ground.

I don't have any time.

I grab Megan and somehow get her on my back. I then walk out of the cell and onto the opposing ones, planning to use them as a ladder down.

Big mistake.

There are prisoners in these.

Deadly prisoners.

God.

"Who are you?" the man in the cell comes close so I can't see his face, but his hands. I'm deciding on to be thankful or terrified that he's not Japanese.

"Eemmm," I manage to get out. He reaches his hand and I flinch because I can't lean back without falling. He pulls the duct tape off quickly luckily not messing up my mask.

"I don't have time for this…," I shakily say before trying to go down again.

"Well I do," he grasps my hands and I feel his nails dig in my skin. I shriek and almost lose my grasp on M'gann. His strength is incredible and pulls my handcuffed hands back up blood and all. He holds us away from the ledge, just dangling from that hand of his.

"Stop," I say loosing a bit of my grip on Megan.

"There they are!" Someone faintly says underneath. I look down for a second and see just a bunch of small figures. I turn back to the man in front of me.

"Oh so you're with them," he scoffs. "And to think I was going to let you guys live." He shakes his hand making Megan fall off my back. I grasp her with my legs, using the rope on them to secure she won't fall again.

It's time to brainstorm.

"Tell me your name," I say to him.

"Tell me yours," he says back.

"Alice," I lie.

"Oh, how nice," he says. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Well, honestly I just don't know," I say on reflex.

"That's my line," he says coming closer so I finally can see his face. My eyes widen; he looks exactly like…

"The Mad Hatter," he says. "That's my name."

"Artemis! Miss Martian!" someone says closer. I look down and see Robin and Roy coming up. But then I look down. All the way down.

"I thought your name was Alice?" The Mad Hatter asks. I can't stop looking down. My vision gets blurry quickly but I'm glad I can still see.

"Hand us Megan and then jump over!" Roy says. I throw Megan with my legs. They catch her and I try to jump. Then I remember I'm being held.

"So you want to leave me already!" The Mad Hatter yells his eyes fuming with red rage. Exactly like that, red rage.

"Huh…," I say confused but then realize what's going to happen. "Red Arrow! Shoot at—."

Damn.

He let go.

I'm falling as some of my arrows from my pack come out from the rush of wind. I grab one and push a little button at the end, making it into a rocket arrow. It shoots me to the right and soon it touches the metal and stays. Now I'm just hanging.

"Artemis!" Someone yells. I notice there's no ledge over here. I swore that I wasn't going to look down but I look a bit. I'm still up high. I look up and see I didn't fall that much, but now I'm about to fall.

"C'mon…," I say trying to find my grip again. Suddenly I feel being picked up and I look up. M'gann is carrying me.

"Thank god you're okay!" she says as we float down.

"Where's everyone?" I ask as soon as we reach the ground.

"Robin and Red Arrow took a vent up there," M'gann says using a key to take my handcuffs off. Then I start untying the rope around my legs. "I don't know where Superboy, Wally, or Kaldur are."

Then we heard a huge snap coming from the room down the hall.

"Get the link up," I tell her. She puts her hands up to her head and her eyes start glowing.

"Everyone on?" M'gann asks in my head.

"Yeah," Robin says.

"Uh huh," I say grabbing the bow off my back.

"Yes," Roy says with his same gruff expression. I roll my eyes grabbing a few arrows that fell on the floor.

"We're outside of the penitentiary!" Baywatch's worried voice fills my head.

"Team, report outside," Kaldur says.

**M'gann's P.O.V.**

We started to run. Artemis kicks open the doors and we saw no one inside so we continued going to the back. After a few more minutes of running, we came across a large office in the back. It was on the middle lever but we heard rummaging here so we decided to come.

The wall must've been all glass; because there was glass everywhere. We walked to the edge noticing a few of the glass edges were bloody. We looked at the edge and the next thing I know, Artemis is kicked through and falling.

"Artemis!" I yell and start to fly but something's caught on my cape. I look behind and see Black Spider.

"Martian girl," he sighs. "I must've kicked the wrong one, but hey, I'll get an easier challenge." My eyes start glowing with anger. I used my telekinesis to lift a desk and threw it at him. He laughed.

"That's all you got?" he asks.

"Nope."

**Robin's P.O.V.**

We got there quickly. Quicker then M'gann and Artemis because they weren't in sight. We were fighting off Cheshire, Hook, and Professor Ojo. Also a lot of the same Japanese men were fighting us too. I understood why they called for back up.

"Where are they?" Wally says in my head.

"Calm down K.F.," I say kicking this guy in the jaw. I see a man jumping over me so I look up. Then I see her falling. "Wally get Artemis!"

"Huh?" he says. I point up. He rolls his eyes and sprints off the right. He gets there a few seconds before she reaches him. Then he runs back here holding her.

"You're welcome again," he sighs (which I have no idea how he can sigh in my head) and throws her off. She does a flip and lands on her feet.

"A guy pushed me," she says shooting two approaching guys with a net.

"Where's M'gann?" I ask. Artemis's eyes widen.

"Dear God, I left her up there," her voice tenses.

"Megan will have to manage," Aqualad says. "Artemis is needed to stay here." Soon we finished off the last of the men and Roy and Artemis have captured them all in nets. Cheshire, Professor Ojo, and Hook just stand in the corner. Then M'gann comes floating down holding an unconscious Black Spider. She throws to the top of the other men.

"Klarion it's time to go," Cheshire smiles and moves out of the way for a boy to past.

"Witch Boy," I mutter.

"What?" Artemis asks out loud.

"Bye!" he cackles as a cloud of mist covers them and Black Spider.

"No!" I yell out loud running through the mist. But they're already gone.

"Link's down now, what happened?" M'gann asks.

"I'll report to Batman, Red Arrow you too, you were accompanying this mission," Aqualad says as we walk to the Bio-ship.

"Not again," I whisper to myself.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"I've talked to Kaldur and Roy," Batman says grouping us all back together. Well Roy left earlier. Luckily. I'm just grumpy because I need to take a shower and I'm still in my costume. Gah! "Only two people escaped from the Chiyoko Penitentiary."

"Who?" Wally asks. I hit him hard in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Klarion the Witch Boy who you apparently saw leave with the League of Shadows," Batman says. "And then a newer villain calling himself The Mad Hatter." I was about to hit Wally hard in the shoulder again but my blood froze.

"What?" I ask memories flooding my head.

"The Mad Hatter," he said.

"Wait, was that the guy…?" Robin asks looking at me.

"That creepy dude that dropped Artemis?" M'gann asks.

"Artemis you were dropped?" Aqualad says concerned.

"It's not a big deal," I say grabbing my bow. "I have archery practice with Ollie."

I left without another word.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

I ached of pain.

It was after our mission with Klarion the Witch Boy, after Kent died. I still didn't believe in magic; it was just fake.

The Helmet of Fate isn't fake. It's just kinda like Zatara's powers; advanced sorcery giving the illusion of real magic.

Kent Nelson was dead. It just went to his funeral yesterday; at least he got buried next to his wife. He would've wanted that.

And now here I was, waiting in the souvenir room on Thursday, a few minutes before I'm going to leave for school just staring at that damn helmet.

"Wally, Barry wants you to go to school soon," Black Canary says walking in the room.

"I am," I say getting up. "What time should I be here for training?"

"Five to seven, and remember you're scoping out Gotham with Robin and Artemis tonight," She says as we walk out of the room.

"I seriously have to with Artemis? That thing?" I roll my eyes and whine.

"Wally, she's a member of your team," Black Canary says turning to me.

"I'll only do it if Megan makes cookies," I say.

"She already made a few batches already," Black Canary sighs but grabs onto my shoulder before I run to the kitchen. "Get. To. School."

"Fine," I huff. "Just wanted a cookie…."

**Still in Wally's P.O.V.**

The only thing I like about being a sophomore: Physics and Gym class. I mean even though I'm the hottest chick magnet on the block being a super hero, high school isn't exactly my forte.

"Alright class," Mrs. Brown said. She's a bigger woman who adores blue eye shadow a little "too" much. "Today we're going to play dodgeball. Smith and Lewis, you're captains."

Stupid teacher, both of those guys hate me.

Soon it's just me and Roderick, a 13 year-old who skipped a few grades.

"I'll take Roderick," Lewis says smirking at Smith.

"Can I please get more choices?" Smith yells.

"Huh? West go with Smith," Mrs. Brown says. I walk over to him and he gives me the death stare. I ignore it; he's never seen most of the Justice League's death stares before, especially Batman's. His is nothing compared to theirs.

"We better win dork," he hisses at me. If only I could use my powers….

The game starts and we lost two already, won one. We're playing the game and suddenly I see Artemis and Robin walking in the door. They see the teacher and hide. I watch them as they run up the stairs and sit on the bleachers.

"Move West!" Lewis says pushing me out of the way so he can throw the ball. I land on my back and so want to kill him.

"West, you're out," Mrs. Brown says.

"What?" I say. "I never got hit by a ball!"

"Yeah, yeah. You'd just fall on the ground for no reason," she says. I walk out of the playing field and turn to see Smith's smirking face. God. I walk over to the wall on our side that people go when they're out. The bleachers are above.

"Hey Wally," Dick whispers to me. I look up.

"Why the hell are you here? And why is that thing here?" I say looking at Artemis.

"Robin made a bet with me," she shrugged.

"What?" I ask.

"She said I couldn't make her laugh, so I brought her to your gym class," he smirked.

"Haha, real funny guys," I say.

"I owe him $5 now," Artemis says.

"Hide, the game's almost over!" I say seeing only a few people left.

"We'll go to your locker," Dick says as they scurry off. Great, now the replacement knows where my locker is.

**Again still in Wally's P.O.V.**

We lost. And now Smith and Lewis are going to argue about it the whole entire time. I'm in the middle of their lockers. I walked the long way back to my locker seeing Artemis and Dick standing by it. No Lewis or Smith yet.

"Took ya long enough," Arty rolls her eyes.

"It takes time to look this good!" I say starting to open my locker. I open it quickly using a bit of my super speed with my hands. Artemis then starts laughing.

"What's that?" she asks pointing to a picture when I was five. My mom was smiling while I was pouting. "You were so small and genuine back then; wonder what happened?" I gave her the death stare but she didn't notice.

"Hey buzz kill, thanks on losing the f-…who's this?" Smith asks looking at Artemis.

"Artemis," she says looking at other stuff in my locker. I swat her hand away a few times.

"Alright, I know Wally would never get a girlfriend," he says laughing. "You must be his sister."

"I'm not," she says oblivious.

"Either way, maybe I could give you a tour around the place? Take you somewhere nice later?" he winks at her. I barely barf.

"Sorry, I don't go out with strangers," she says as I shut my locker. "Especially not your kind."

"My kind?" he asks.

"Yup, the stuck-up dumb asses like you," she says before walking off. Robin catches up to her.

"What did that bitch say?" he yells at me. I see Artemis stop and turn around.

"Turn around," I smile before walking off with Rob.

"Wha…," and those are the last words Smith says before getting a broken nose.

**Haha, I love when Artemis beats up people. It's just funny. Beware: the next chapter is going to be a long one showing a bit more of The Mad Hatter…hehe…. Did any of you guys read some of my Alice in Wonderland trivia? Why is a raven like a writing desk? Honestly, I don't know. And I want you guys to know even though I'm a Spitfire addict, I can't put a bunch in because I'm following the season. But I will add a bunch of cute fluff now and then. And either way, even their arguing is adorable!**

**Answer from last time: I can't stand ticking clocks or when people say "Whatever" to end the conversation. No one wants you talking like a stereotype teenage girl people. I do have a few friends who use it all the time, so I'm used to it but it still bothers me a bit. If you love the word whatever, I'm not saying I don't like you. I'm saying I don't like when people rudely end the conversation with it.**

**Lucky question of the chapter: In your own words and especially for this chapter, why is a raven like a writing desk? *just had to guys***

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**


	5. Nigel Greene

**Hey chicas and chicos! I'm going to continue my Alice in Wonderland phase! So, I guess it's time to *disappear* and start this story...**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I had about 2-3 hours until training so I decided to finally check out my room at the Cave. I only slept in here twice. After Kent Nelson's mission, and yesterday morning when I was exhausted after training. To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what's in there.

"I guess I can pick my password…," I say looking at the touch screen Ipad type thing outside my room. I know the Justice League has a default code that works on each room, but they change it so often that Robin can't even figure it out. I put my hand on it to unlock it first.

"Artemis: B07," the computer monitor says. I push the settings button and go the password icon. "Please pick a password that's 6 letters or more. Most contain at least one number. Then press 'confirm'."

"Um…," I say thinking of a password. I don't want to do anything embarrassing so I write in 'username123'. Not 'password124', that's stupid.

"Password confirmed, please try it out," the computer says again. I try it again and it works fine. "Test: Success. Now eligible for this code. Thank you." I decide to mess around with it more.

"Hmm…security…," I smile. I decide that anytime someone puts the code wrong twice in a row a police siren goes off; also I had two security cameras showing the hallway from both ends. Then I put the Green Arrow icon on my door. I was looking at the rest of the settings when an icon called "Glass Display" intrigued me.

"What would you like to display in the glass chambers?" the computer ask as two parts of the wall surrounding the door start to move. Then a pull-out glass display comes out.

"Huh?" I ask looking at the. One was above the door and the other was at the side. "Um…arrows?"

"Arrows, confirmed," the computer said as a few arrows came out and were displayed.

"Arrows and a bow?" I ask as a bow gets placed at the top.

"Arrows and bow confirmed," the computer says.

"I'm going to have fun with this…," I smile.

A half-a-hour later, the displays are finished. An old bow like mine is put at the top with Green Arrow icons around it. The back of the wall has Newspaper articles or Green Arrow's and a few of my achievements.

As for the left side display; a selection of arrows is displayed. The Green Arrow icon is there too. Then my favorite, a medium-sized steel statue at the bottom. It shows Artemis the goddess with her bow and arrow ready.

"Yup, that's good," I say finally going into my room. As much as I want to look at all the buttons on the tech wall, I feel a bit too tired to. I remove my bow and pack of arrows from my bed and put them on a chair by my right nightstand. Then, still in my costume, lie on my bed and fall asleep.

**M'gann's P.O.V.**

"Wake up!" I say shaking Artemis. "We're going to be late for training!"

"What!" Artemis yells getting up but softens her tone looking at me. "Sorry, good dream."

"It's fine," I say grabbing her pack of arrows and bow. "But training's in a few minutes."

"What?" she says scratching her head. Her mask slide down and now it's a necklace for her neck, and her hair isn't in a ponytail but is scattered all over his face.

"It's 4:53!" I yell. "C'mon sleepy head!" She gets up and starts stretching

"Aw, I want to take a shower," she moaned.

"You should've token one before you took a nap," I say handing her the bow and arrows. We start walking down the hallway and into the training hall.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Wally says looking at Artemis.

"Literally," she moaned.

"Alright, to start off training I'm going to give you a partner and then you're going to spar with them," Black Canary says. "M'gann with Superboy, Aqualad with Artemis, Wally with Robin. Begin." I walked over to the side with Superboy in front of me.

"Ready when you are," he says. I hide my blush and we start. He comes in for a punch but I phase out making the fist go through me. I use my telekinesis to lift him and throw him to the right. "Not bad." He gives a small smile and I blush deeply.

"Not bad to you too," I smile.

"Artemis switch with Wally, Wally switch with M'gann, M'gann go with Aqualad," Black Canary says. I switch over quickly.

"Good luck to you M'gann," Aqualad nodded to me.

"Same to you," I smile before dodging his water attack. I come up for a kick but he dodges it hitting my back with the water sending me washing away. I fly up and come hard at him for a kick. This continues for at least 15 more minutes.

"M'gann, Aqualad, work together to get Superboy. Wally, Robin, work together to get Artemis," Black Canary switches us around again. I sigh and run over to Superboy.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

"Nice K.F.," I high-five him when he's makes it over to Artemis and me.

"Good luck," Artemis says quickly shooting an arrow at us. We dodge but smoke comes out causing the side to get very foggy.

"Where is she?" Wally coughs somewhere near me. "Found her!" I run over to them and see them sparring, I come up behind her but she expects my attack, making her flip over me as I hit Wally in the jaw.

"Sorry," I say before running the other direction.

"Ow!" he yells before sprinting around the smoke stopping the fog. No Artemis in sight.

"Where is she?" I ask. Then I look up. Artemis is jumping down with an arrow at the ready. "Move Kid!" I flip over dodging the web arrow as she attempts to kick Wally in the side. He dodges and sprints to the left, confusing her. I use this to distract her on this side. She runs to me just as Wally is sprinting her way.

"Ow!" she yells getting a hit from Wally. She lands on her feet and kicks me in the side.

"Gah!" I yell being thrown back.

"Team, huddle in!" Black Canary yells as I sit up.

"Nice side attack and distraction," Artemis says giving me her hand. I pull myself up.

"Nice trickery with being on the ceiling ledges," I say.

"Thanks," she smiles and we walk towards Black Canary.

"Alright, you have two choices; weight-lifting class with Green Arrow or you get to the play with the test dummies outside?" she smiles. I have weight-lifting classes every night with Batman, yet the test dummies are horrible. Wally broke his leg last time. Basically it's a game of hide and seek; except if you get caught you get to face the test dummies, those horrible test dummies. There's this part of no trespassing forest we play in right by the edge of Happy Harbor.

"Test dummies?" Artemis asks.

"Hard-core hide and seek," I say.

"Sounds fun," she says. "I'm up for it."

"You never played it, I broke my leg last time," Wally said.

"So a game of stealth and getting the satisfaction of beating Baywatch without getting a scratch, let's play!" she smiles.

"Test dummies it is!" Black Canary smiles.

"Have fun Artemis," Green Arrow laughs a bit.

"To the playing field!"

**Wally's P.O.V.**

Oh great. Arty is making us play the "safe" version of the Hunger Games. Yippee.

"Alright, I'm going to pick teams," Black Canary smiled sending a video-message while we were in the bio-ship.

"Great," I mutter. Artemis hits me in the shoulder. "Can you please stop doing that!"

"Hmm…," Black Canary says noticing us. "Wally and Artemis, Team 1."

"God," I yell. Artemis hits me again. "Jeez woman!"

"Robin and M'gann, Team 2. And finally Superboy and Kaldur, Team 3. I wish the best of luck for you." And then the screen went blank.

"So what do we do?" Arty asks.

"Try to win, not die, that junk," I roll my eyes.

"Wally! Be nice," M'gann says.

"The objective is to hide and not be found by the test dummies: stealth machines," Aqualad says.

"You have to wear these sensor plates," Rob says. "On your shins, forearms, and your…chest." I laugh seeing him blush a bit.

"If the machines touch the sensors, you're out," M'gann says.

"They'll try anything," Superboy warned. Haven't heard him in a while.

"Sounds delightful," Arty says sarcastically.

"Just wait," I sigh. Soon we're there and we're putting on the sensors.

"As always," Black Canary appears on the screen. "You have fifteen minutes. Starting now!" The screen shuts off and I'm the only one left. Well Artemis is at the door, very angry.

"C'mon!" she yells grabbing my arm.

"I have to put them on my forearms!" I yell. I strap on the left one and now I'm reduced to trying to put the right one on.

"Oh my god! Come here," she straps the other one on quickly and then she runs out of the bio-ship.

"Wait up!" I yell. I sprint up and now I'm a few 100 feet ahead of her.

"Wally!" she yells. I stop and sigh. I sprint back and carry her bridal style. "Next time can you give me a warning!"

"Do you want me to drop you?" I say going over a few hills.

"Hmm…," she huffs. I carry on until I fall on something dropping her as we start falling down the steep hill. Trees are growing on the hill still so I get stopped when I land on the small V shaped support the trunk is giving. Artemis isn't that lucky.

"God!" I heard someone moans underneath. I sigh and look at her at the bottom of the hill. I walk down the hill and after a few minutes I'm there.

"You alright Arty?" I ask.

"No," she winces. I help her up and she's cut all around her arms and she's limping again on her ankle.

"I blame the rock," I say. She looks up at me and begins to limp off the other direction. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," she mutters still continuing.

"You're just going to hurt your ankle more," I say walking a few feet behind.

"Then I'm screwed," she says still walking. I walk over to her and pick her up bridal style again. She doesn't resist by getting down, but by smacking me in the face.

"That's for falling," she says crossing her arms.

"Just don't get any blood on the uniform," I say. "Can you put my goggles on for me?"

"You're going to walk for a bit," she said.

"What?" I say. "We're trying to get away from the freaks!"

"Fine," she says. She limps off to a tree and grabs the bow from her back.

"What are you doing now?" I ask walking up to her. She shoots an arrow hitting a high branch on the tree with a rope on it. She ties the end of the rope she has on her utility belt and starts getting pulled to the top by a pulley system.

"Alright, I'm good," she yelled to me.

"What about me?" I yell.

"Fine," she hissed. I stand there for what seems an hour until I notice I'm caught in web.

"What the…," I say being pulled up the tree. "This isn't what I meant!"

"Stop complaining," she says as I finally get up there. I look down and shriek.

"Dang, we're high up!" I say fidgeting out of the web and grabbing a hold of the branch above us.

"We're only about ten feet up she says walking around and jumping on the other branches.

"Either way," I moan.

"So how long do these things go?" she asks.

"Until…," I'm interrupted by a loud bell. "That's the fifteen minute bell. They're coming now."

"Fun!" she smiles and sits down by my feet.

"Not fun," I moan already seeing a test dummy on the ground. I tap Artemis's shoulder and give her the "shh" sign with my fingers. She nods and gives me the thumbs up.

"Hey you!" she yells to the machine dropping down a branch. The test dummy turns and locks its eyes on us. Then it begins walking this way

"Are you mad!" I yell to her.

"Nope, curious," she says dropping to the ground.

"Artemis! Get back up here!" I yell. I face palm my forehead. Dear god.

"What the hell is that?" she asked looking at what the machine was holding.

Taser.

"Dear god!" I jump down. "Arty! Move!" She looks at me, and gives me this confused look. And the machine's taser lights up and is inches from her side. She smiles at me; a wicked smile before doing a flip and shooting an arrow at the machine. The arrow gives the machine an electric shock before it dies down.

"That's our plan," she says taking the arrow out of the machine.

"What?" I ask.

"The machine expected less of us because I was being careless," she said limping over to me.

"Go find another spot," she says.

"I'm going to have to use super speed," I say putting my goggles on.

"Just don't fall this time Baywatch," she says as I pick her up bridal style and start running off.

**Superboy's P.O.V.**

I hit the bark hard. But I regain my second wind with the anger I'm fuming. More like my eighth wind.

We've been sparring the machines for I don't know how long. And because my forte was super-human strength, it was hard to make contact without having them touch my sensors.

I've mostly threw large branches or rocks at them. Aqualad kept them mostly in control with the water. We're right next to a lake so he had enough.

"Superboy, we need to move closer to the lake!" Aqualad yelled.

"Alright," I yell jumping high over the trees. But then I hear a bolt; that bolt. While jumping I see one of Kaldur's sensor turn yellow.

"Run!" he yells having all of his sensors turn yellow. The machines pass over him and the bio-ship comes down and takes him away.

I needed to find M'gann.

"M'gann!" I yelled inside my head hoping the link would be up. It wasn't. I sighed and jumped over another set of machines.

**Kaldur's P.O.V.**

"Hmm…," I sigh taking off my shin sensors. I was hit when I was yelling to Superboy; I was foolish not to know my surroundings. I'll put in more sparring training tonight.

"Kaldur!" M'gann smiled at me.

"Miss Martian, you're already finished?" I asked.

"I was in camouflage mood guarding Robin when one snuck up on me from behind," she smiled slyly.

"At last, I underestimated the machines' stealth as well. Very good though," I smiled at her. "Did anyone else finish?"

"Nope, only you and me," she said.

"Nice job Kaldur," Black Canary says walking in.

"Thank you," I say.

"Both of you have managed an hour and a half," she said. "Only an hour and a half left coincidently."

"Only four left," M'gann smiled. "Who shall it be?"

**Robin's P.O.V.**

M'gann got out a few minutes ago when I was trying to hack an already fallen machine. Her scream warned me to get out of there, if not I was a mere moment away from getting out.

Now it was just me and the forest.

Our team earlier worked together with Superboy and Kaldur. But when Kaldur requested he needed water for his power to accomplish its full capacity (exactly what he said), they went on the lookout for the river that flows somewhere around here. I haven't seen K.F. or Arty either.

I was sitting in a tree scoping out for anyone. A few machines roamed underneath but they didn't bother me. The machines can climb trees but they don't do it without a reason; therefore if they know someone is in a tree, they shall climb. If they don't think someone is, they don't bother.

"I'm bored," I sighed. I was playing a game on a hologram coming from my watch. I had no idea what it was called, just a stupid game.

"C'mon Wally!" I heard someone yell. I looked up from my game and turned towards the ground. Sure enough, Wally and Artemis were down there fighting some of those machines.

I smile.

I close the hologram and jump down a few branches to get a better look.

"Hmm…," I say. Then something else surprises me.

Superboy is there too.

He's fighting them off side-by-side with Artemis and Wally. I sigh and jump down; I'm not going to let them have the most fun.

"Rob!" Wally smiles before sprinting next to me. "Ready to join?"

"Just hurry up and fight!" Artemis yells. I run up grabbing a staff from my utility belt and a few shuriken too. I run up and hit the first one with the staff in the neck area, a few sparks come up and it falls to the ground.

"Duck Robin!" Superboy yells. I duck and the tree comes over my head, killing a few that were running this way.

"Thanks!" I yell throwing two shuriken at one getting close to Artemis. She thanks me but hitting an arrow to the two behind me. It catches them in a web and they spark up and fall.

"Shit!" Artemis yells. "I'm out of arrows!" I sigh glad she wasn't yelling that her sensor got hit. I reach into my utility belt and throw a staff to her. She catches it quickly using it to block one coming at her.

"Hit their necks!" I yell bombing a few in front of me. I stop to catch my breath noticing I cleared all of them in my area. I look to the trees; so many are coming.

"Damn!" Wally yells. "I'm out guys!" I give him a thumbs-up. He does the same and then the bio-ship picks him up in lightning speed.

"Hmph!" Superboy yells. I look over to him and his sensors are glowing. The bio-ship comes over quickly and picks him up. Then it's just me and Artemis. I know she's going to attack so I keep a good distance.

"Robin, how many times have you played this game?" Artemis asks fighting off the last two machines near her. She hits them both in the neck and they fall. The rest of the machines by the trees stop for a moment.

"The team has played this seven times," I say.

"Who has won them?" she asks. The machines start slowly approaching again.

"Aqualad twice, M'gann twice, Wally once, Superboy twice," I say remembering. It's funny because last time Wally won and he was struggling with a broken leg the whole entire time.

"You never had?" she asks a look of confusion on her face.

"Nope," I sigh. Now she definitely was going to kill me.

"Ugh," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "After scoping tonight you owe me ice cream." And with that she ran to the machines.

"What are you doing?" I ask genuinely confused.

"I want a hot fudge sundae," she said before jumping in the rest of machines having all of her sensors go off. Then I realize what she's doing.

I smile.

The bio-ship comes completely down and all the machines get up and start leaving through the trees. The Team and Black Canary come out.

"That was very noble Artemis," Black Canary says.

"I just did for ice cream," she shrugged as we walked in.

"Congrats on winning bro," Wally says as we walk in.

"Yeah, I know," I smile but then frown. "But now I have to buy her ice cream."

"Hot fudge sundae with sprinkles," Arty says sitting down.

"Can you buy me ice cream too?" Wally asks. "I'll be your best friend."

"You already are my best friend," I roll my eyes.

"I want ice cream Man!" he whines.

"Dear god," I moan. I am not going to hear the end of this.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

I was on the roof of a building in Gotham. Robin is a few blocks away and Artemis is the closest being on the building next to me. We got a good view over everything; I got the view of most of downtown. Robin is near the downtown area by the Cave, and Artemis is the rest of downtown near the parks and pier.

"How long is this going to take?" I moan. Because Megan isn't here with us we're forced to use a communicator.

"Shut up Baywatch, we've only been here for fifteen minutes," Artemis's voice comes through.

"Everything's alright over here, thanks for asking," Robin's says annoyed.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes, now Wally and Robin were arguing over video games. I looked to the right watching an old man taking a stroll. I watched him; he seemed perfectly harmless but I just wanted to make sure. I mean he wasn't the only one on the streets. A lot of people were walking around, going into stores, and of course driving. But this little old man with a cane in his hand kept my eye.

"I mean seriously, it's much better on Xbox then Play Station 3!" Wally's voice broke my trance. I decided to turn the communicator to a lower volume and kept on looking at the little old man.

He walked in a local jewelry store. I began thinking of assumptions; maybe he has a wife and this is his anniversary present? However the man came out a moment later waving to a sales lady as he walked; maybe he was visiting his granddaughter?

He continued his way. I checked around every-so-often making sure no trouble was going on around me. I kept looking at the man; I noticed his cane was white and he was wearing a grey hat on his head. I think he was wearing a suit; all I know it matched the same color of his hat. He stopped at a red light for a moment. I watched him then began to wobble over the street and onto the next one.

"You alright?" someone said behind me. I get an arrow at the ready and turn to my target. It's Baywatch.

"I'm fine," I say putting the arrow back in the pack and began to look again at the old man.

"Well you weren't answering," he said walking over. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I saw keeping my gaze on the man.

"Really, what could be more amusing to look at instead of me?" he asks. I turn towards him.

"Well, if you must know…," I say looking back at the street. "Where'd he go?" I look frantically at the street. He was too faraway to go in a store with his speed.

"Seriously Arty, you're checking out dudes?" he scowls.

"No!" I shove him in the shoulder. "I was looking at an old man."

"You like old dudes?" he asks stepping back.

"Wally! I wasn't checking anyone out!" I yell turning to him. "I saw this little old man walking with a cane so I watched him walk around."

"Stalker-ish," he mumbled.

"I was just bored," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what did the fellow look like?" he says looking at the street.

"It's not that important," I say. "It was just an old man."

"Anyway," he says walking away. "Keep your communicator on this time." Once he gets to his building again I turn the communicator to a higher volume.

"Found her?" Robin asks.

"I was just zoning out," I say looking again for the old man.

"Keep focus this time. Now Robin, the Xbox is so much better…," Wally began again. Dear God.

**Little Old Man's P.O.V.**

I could tell I had Alice's attention.

Well, apparently her name isn't Alice. But I call all my targets that. A girl: Alice. A boy: Alex. They both work out fine.

Cheshire was already at the Jewelry store in costume. I wasn't used to seeing her hair straight, but I didn't mind either. She played the part well; the wave was nice touch. I sigh and continue forward.

She's probably wondering how a little old man vanished is so little time. Yet I'm not a little old man. Sorta.

"Cheshire, in five minutes get the robbery started and run with Black Spider to the factory. Then you are dismissed," I say.

"Why are we dismissed?" Black Spider says.

"We have other matters to attend to," Cheshire says.

"With whom?" he asks again.

"With whom? Goddammit," Cheshire says her anger boiling. I smile; children's madness always enlightens my soul. "We have to see Him."

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," Black Spider said.

I smile and begin to put the very last touches on my "Art."

**Cheshire's P.O.V.**

I smiled and un-ruffled my skirt. It was the uniform I had to wear working here, Clara's Small Miracles. A black skirt, white blouse, black blazer, and black heels. I felt like straightening my hair too, don't know why, just did.

I had to make a deal with Klarion: I told him about Kent Nelson as long as he used his magic to take the prisoner out too. I owed the prisoner; he saved my life when I was 11. All that he did was be that regular man walking on the sidewalk. It was during training and Dad made one his friends spar with me…in the ally…alone while he was giving Artemis archery lessons.

I forgot who he was, the man fighting me. All I know is that he had a deep red scar on his left cheek. It ran all the way from the tip of his mouth to the corner of his eye. It scared me the moment I saw it. I was leaning against the wall, coughing up blood, and the man called me weak. He said exactly "Sportsmaster deserves a better daughter, all you are is weak."

That's when he arrived.

The man thought I was being raped or something; he started to fight the guy. The dude left after ejecting a small dose of poison in the noble man; he got sick. Very sick.

I remember carrying him to the hospital. I couldn't go in there because they would've taken notice of my health and rushed me in. So I left him at the front door and left. The next day I hacked the hospital's computer.

His name is Nigel Greene.

He was 32 at the time, married but no children. The computer said they got all of the poison out, but it messed with his mind. He was diagnosed being mentally retarded and got sent to a mental hospital. I felt so bad for him, but I couldn't do anything.

When I was 13, after I left home and did stuff on my own, I heard about it in the paper.

The headline was "_Man Escaped from Mental Hospital_". I read the article twenty times, still couldn't believe it.

Then I went down the hatch at that penitentiary, I crawled through the vents but accidentally fell, somehow managing to make it in his cell. I treated him like a target at first, threatening I'd kill him at any second. Then he started talking.

_"You're that girl aren't you," he said stepping forward. I saw his appearance; he looked like the Joker but more crooked._

_ "What?" I ask keeping my guard up._

_ "You don't remember," he laughed. "My, have you grown since I last saw you, did that fellow stop hurting you?" I thought he meant Sportsmaster at first._

_ "Shut up and get to the wall!" I yelled._

_ "That man was very wrong about you, you know," he says staying put. "You're not weak at all."_

That's when I knew it was him.

And now he asked me for a favor, saying that girl, Alice lied to him and he wanted payback. I knew who that girl was, he didn't. Yet he saved me, I had no choice but to be loyal and follow through.

I sighed and started to look at all the jewelry. Damn, it was pretty. But I don't usually specify in robberies. I'm an assassin, not a robber. And I'm an assassin not for pleasure, but for life. Without it I'd be dead on the spot, so I rather kill-then-be-killed.

I took a deep breath and remember I was playing a character. I was behind the counter watching the customers as they looked at the jewelry.

Then the siren rang.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Team! A robbery is being taken place at Clara's Small Miracles! Come quickly!" Artemis's voice flooded my head.

"Roger!" I say jumping from building to building. Soon I make it down to see Wally and Artemis fighting Black Spider holding a sack of jewelry or money.

"Got to go!" he runs. The lady at the store: young, black straight hair, starts running after him.

"That money belongs to this store!" she yells running after him.

"Don't interfere!" Wally yells as we run after him. Wally sprints ahead but he trips on a rock or something.

"C'mon!" Artemis yells running after them. I stop for a moment and help Wally up.

"Let's go K.F.! You're losing to a girl," I say running. He stays back for a moment before sprinting ahead. We turn a corner and see Black Spider and the lady running into a factory type thing by a pier. We catch up to Artemis.

We exchange nods and walk in. It's dark in here and a bunch of boxes are packed up on each other. I go one way, while they each go another.

"Someone help me!" I hear a girl screaming; it must be that lady. I run and turn the corner with a few shuriken in my hand. I see the lady crouching down on the ground.

"It's fine," I come up to her.

"Nope," she smiles getting up. "It isn't."

"What?" I say stepping back. She puts on a mask; Cheshire's mask.

"Sweet dreams," she says as she throws a smoke grenade my way. I try to run but a web catches my feet and I fall. Soon I'm coughing and everything is black.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I know this is stupid but I think I just saw a rabbit.

"Huh?" I say walking down the hall. The rabbit goes through this cracked open door. "Where ya going fuzzball?"

I walk in an almost pitch-black room. The only light is a few feet ahead and it's shining right over the rabbit. It is a rabbit! But then the rabbit moves.

It's not a rabbit.

"Alice, you're late," the transformed rabbit turns into The Mad Hatter.

"What?" I say. "My name isn't Alice!"

"I know," his face turns into red rage again. "You lied." His face morphs into a man's face, one with a large scar on his left check but he still has The Mad Hatter's body.

"Sportsmaster deserves a better daughter; all you are is weak," the man says. I gasp; Jade.

I remember her crying coming our room that day, she told me everything.

Everything.

I remember reading that article when I was ten too. Nigel, the picture of him looks so different now.

"Nigel, what happened to you?" I ask. I knew Nigel Greene when he wasn't…this. He gave me the newspaper every morning when I went to the newspaper stand.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk!" He screamed his normal Joker like voice gone mad and into a deeper, rash tone.

"I…I don't know," I say. I grab an arrow from my back and line it up with the bow. "I'm sorry Mr. Greene."

"No, I'm sorry," he said disappearing from in front of me but into the back. I gasp as he takes my bows and arrows and disappears again.

"How?" I say confused. He appears again when all the lights in the room turn on, revealing something horrifying.

Every damn box in that room was painted. Painted with scenes from Alice in Wonderland. And the scariest part was he was sitting on a high throne of boxes, each one with a picture of me on it.

"You're not Nigel," I say getting determined.

"Yet you fell for it when I was that little old man!" he laughed.

"That's impossible...," I mutter.

"The story begins with Alice being bored, sitting on the river bank with her sister. Then she sees a white rabbit with a watch hopping away, the girl chases it to a large rabbit hole," he says his voice coming from everywhere, not just the throne. The floor in front of me becames a huge hole.

"This is impossible!" I yell.

"Then," his gruff voice comes back. "She falls."

**Ooh! Don't you just love this chapter? Very mysterious if you ask me... By the way, the next couple of missions are going to be against Clayface and then Bereft as they are in the show. I'm going to explain them more because the show didn't really.**

**Answer to last chapter: I'm not good at riddles so no thanks**

**Lucky question of the chapter: Favorite midnight snack?  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**


	6. Axe body spray

**It's time to get back to the land Wonderland. I give credit to all the sayings or preferences to Lewis Carroll. Here goes nothing…**

**Wally's P.O.V.**

"Dude!" I yell shaking Dick by kicking him with my legs. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" he finally opens his eyes. "Why are we hanging? Is this rope?"

"I don't know, but I think it's rope," I sigh. "I was eating a bag of chips, and boom, someone hits my head. I black out and then I wake up hanging from a rope! And no chips!"

"We could be dying in the next few minutes and all you're worrying about is that you're hungry? Really Wally," Rob rolls his eyes. "How high up are we?" I look down and see Artemis standing there.

"Artemis!" I yell. "Get us down!" She turns to us, a look of terror on her face.

"Why does she look so scared?" Rob asks.

"Um…Rob?" I ask finally looking around.

"Yah?" he says oblivious.

"Why is everything…colorful?" I ask looking around. A bunch of boxes are stacked up with these creepy colorful designs on them.

"Don't try anything Flash Boy, you too Boy Wonder," I hear someone say behind me. I turn my head and see Cheshire, holding her Sais at our throats.

"Ches…!" I try to yell but she covers my mouth with her hand.

"He's not magic," she whispers. "All of this is an illusion; your teammate looked in his eyes, now she's under the spell. If you don't let his illusions shock you, you can defeat him."

"Why are you helping us?" Rob asks. She slowly removes her hand from my mouth.

"Orders," she says before removing the Sais from our throats and holding them to the rope. "Try to land on your feet." And the last thing I hear is a quick snapping noise, concluding the ropes were cut.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I jump back into the vent, closing it in seconds. I watch the boys fall and see Artemis on the ground crouched down in a ball. I sigh and start my way towards the exit.

I know he saw me.

He knew that too.

I'll apologize later, saying the League of Shadows made me do it. But I'll apologize much, much later. I don't have time now to deal with him. After taking one more deep breath, I open the hatch to the roof.

"What took you so long?" Black Spider asks.

"No time to chit-chat, He's waiting," I say as we jump off the roof. I turn back one more time, hearing noise coming from inside.

Another long sigh and I'm running into the night.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I hear Kid Mouth yell. I turn around and sure enough see them hanging from high up. But I don't think they see the hole; I turn my head and look at the hole. I feel my feet tip over; I start to scream. My feet are moving uncontrollably and sure enough, I'm falling.

The dark hole shows images, but not the happy Wonderland images I thought I would endure. Dark, wicked images come; and not the mad images that happen in the story. I widen my eyes; blood is everywhere, claw marks, and I finally reach the bottom.

"You know the way out of the room of doors," The Mad Hatter's voice breaks through. "Check the contents surrounding you."

But before I do, I notice what I'm wearing. My costume is gone and I'm wearing a black long puffy dress. There's a mirror in the corner, I run to it. I gasp and start feeling my hair and face; I look exactly like Jade when she (I believe) was my age.

"I'm not going to drink that," I say looking at the table with a bottle labeled "Drink Me" on it. I sigh; glad my voice is the same.

"I'm the one making the rules," his gruff voice comes back. I sigh again and walk towards the table; I haven't read the story in a very long time, I stopped when Jade left, therefore this is all just coming back to me. I unscrew the top of it, giving that small little popping noise.

Before drinking, I see a small key to the side of it. I pick it up and examine it; this is probably what I'll have to use to get through the door. I put it down and look again at the bottle in my hand.

I sniff it and instantly gag; what the hell did he put in this? I take a deep breath and take a small sip and put the bottle down. I scrunch up my eyes; it tastes like alcohol and death.

I start to shrink. I try to grab the key but my arms are too small. I walk up over to the door, hoping it will somehow open on itself. It doesn't.

"Artemis!" I hear someone yell.

"Robin! Wally!" I scream but no one replies. I sigh; at least someone's out there. I walk over to the table's legs, finally remembering what happens next.

"Eat Me" a little cake says. I pick it up after praying to God drinking that eating these things won't kill me, I take a bite and find myself growing so tall that I hit the ceiling at full force.

"Seriously!" I moan. I grab the key and take another sip of the large bottle. But then I don't shrink. "What!"

"No, no, no," The Mad Hatter laughs. "The only way to shrink is for every drop to be gone. Then you may proceed my dear Alice." I gulp and begin to jug it. Fire and ice scratch my throat; like a million little kisses from piranhas. After finally finishing; I dizzily start to shrink holding the key. Yup, definitely some type of alcohol in there.

"Oh no," The Mad Hatter says. "We just can't have a drunken Alice in a children's story, here." A white hand comes down and drops off a peck of bread. "Eat this." I take a bit and feel my heart melt for a few seconds; I close my eyes. When I open them now feeling sober, I'm in Wonderland.

Well, it wasn't Wonderland.

All grey and monotone colors surrounded us; blood was smeared on everything and broken statues were surrounding me. I turn, looking at more horrific sights.

"Don't you like it?" he says, The Mad Hatter appearing before me.

"Artemis!" someone yells again. I turn to my right and Wally and Robin are standing inside the wicked Wonderland with me.

"Guys!" I yell running towards them. But I stop feeling metal on my throat, I turn to see The Mad Hatter holding a large knife to it. I look around once again; noticing I wasn't in Wonderland anymore. I was in the factory; everyone was in the factory.

I was dreaming.

"One move and I kill her!" he yells. Robin tenses and Wally sighs. I realize I'm still in my costume, my arrows and bow are slung on my back. I'm going to have to take a risk again.

I catch Wally's gaze and nod to him, he nods back and get's ready to run.

Here goes nothing.

"What's wrong with you!" I yell to The Mad Hatter. "You're round the bend all right!" This better work.

"Do you think I've gone round the bend?!" he asks his red rage multiplying.

"I'm afraid so," I say putting my hand out a little to tell Wally to wait. When I tell him to, he'll start running and Robin will just start sparring automatically. "You're mad, bonkers, completely off your head. But can I tell you secret?"

"Yes," he says his grip loosening a bit.

"All the best people are," I say as his grip loosens dramatically. "Now!" I yell getting out of his grip. The Mad Hatter understands what's happening and begins to try to throw the knife at me. I expect this but Wally picks me up in time for the knife to just hit one of the boxes. Then I notice something else; none of the boxes are painted. None of them; they're just the beige regular color they usually are.

"You're welcome for saving your life for about the 4,000th time," Wally says taking a rough turn back. I roll my eyes and jump out of his arms and kick The Mad Hatter's jaw when he's busy fighting Robin. He hits the ground and lays there moaning.

I shoot an arrow at him, causing a web to wrap him up. He moans again.

"Nice," Robin says high-fiving Wally.

"Everyone get down!" Someone yells from the door. The police come in and walk over to us.

"Is this the guy?" they ask looking at Nigel.

"Uh huh," I hum.

"Take him away fellas," Wally smiles.

"Wait!" I yell walking over to The Mad Hatter.

"Huh?" Robin says behind me.

"Mad Hatter, it's true what I said about the best people are mad," I say looking at him. He gives a small smile. "But you're not mad; you're a crazy wicked man."

"Bite me," he laughs.

"All you are is weak," I say firmly. That shuts him up and he just stares at me while being dragged out.

"Let's go guys," Wally says once I walk over to them.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to give me ice cream?" I say turning towards Robin.

"Dear God," he moans.

Hehe.

**Still Artemis's P.O.V.**

Damn, hot fudge tasted good.

We were back at the Cave; Robin generously decided to buy everyone ice cream. I got my hot fudge sundae with sprinkles as promised and I was enjoying every minute of it. Wally got a large chocolate shake and then a mini chocolate cone, Robin got a medium chocolate cone, M'gann got a large strawberry shake, Superboy got a small vanilla cone, and Kaldur didn't want any.

Wally already finished his cone and had ice cream in various places on his face; now he was jugging his shake.

"Brain freeze!" Wally yelled.

"You shouldn't have jugged it then Baywatch," I roll my eyes.

"Thanks again Robin! This is really good!" M'gann smiled. We were in the kitchen before practice; our mentors requested we train with them at nighttime when we can. I have to do weight-training, advanced archery practice, and then I'm staying here tonight. I called my mom earlier saying it was really late so I would crash here tonight. She told me that's fine, but now I have to buy groceries tomorrow.

"I'm done," I say putting my now finished hot fudge sundae in the trash under the sink.

"Me too," M'gann said putting hers in.

"I'm going to go change for training," I say walking towards my room.

"Alright," Megan says as I walk off. I make it to my room quickly and take a moment to admire the glass display; very eye-catching. I unlock the door with my handprint and walk in.

I change into a pair of black spandex, a XL blue t-shirt, and then a pair of sneakers. I take my hair out of a messy ponytail and put the hair band on my wrist. I walk over to my bathroom and open the door and turn the lights on.

"Oh man, I wanna take a shower…," I moan. I probably stink right now. I put on two more coats of deodorant and spray cherry blossom body mist I borrowed from M'gann all over me.

"This smells horrible…," I cough and look at the bottle; this doesn't smell like cherry blossom. I open the bottle and take a sniff. My eyes widen a bit but then I notice that's not the only thing smelling like it. I sniff the other bottles in the room; shampoo, conditioner, other perfumes, toothpaste, everything single thing in that room and they all have that same scent.

"YOU'RE DEAD ROBIN!"

**Kaldur's P.O.V.**

"Do you think she noticed yet?" Robin asked Wally. I was in the gym when they came in. I was doing push-ups; I think that's what they called it?

"What ya do?" Wally asks nodding at me. I give a small smile and correct my form. Instead of going as fast as I just was, I slow down and use better form; making each push-up more exhausting and tiresome.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BOY?" I hear Artemis yell from somewhere down the hall. "I swear to God I will kill you Robin!"

"She found out," Wally says going on a treadmill.

"You don't think she would kill me would you…," Robin says shakily.

"Artemis is a strong and very surprising girl," I say finally getting up. "It's expected for her to be strong-opinionated."

"He's basically saying run bro," Wally said starting to super sprint on the treadmill; only his upper body stayed visible even though it was vibrating.

"I am going to kill you!" Artemis says running in.

"Ah! God!" Robin starts running around the gym. Artemis follows sprinting towards him. Robin starts going in circles around the equipment, maybe hoping to find a way out.

"What did Robin do to make you so upset Artemis?" I ask curious.

"He added Axe to everything in my bathroom! The jerk!" she says. "My shampoo, body sprays which I sprayed all over myself, and even my toothpaste!"

"Haha! Nice Rob!" Wally laughs. I don't understand what's so funny?

"K.F. not now!" Rob says dodging a kick from Artemis. "Help!"

"Sorry dude, this is your fight," Wally says putting his ear buds in and super sprinting again. I go on a leg-lift machine and just watch the chaos.

**Batman's P.O.V.**

"Do you know where Artemis is Bruce?" Oliver asks coming up to me. I'm walking down the hallway to get Robin from the kitchen.

"I haven't," I say. "She may be in the kitchen—." I get cut off by screaming.

"You're dead Wally!" Artemis's familiar voice comes through. "Don't even think about moving Robin!"

"Found her," I say. Green Arrow shakes his head and we open the door to the gym. Artemis has Robin in a head-lock using her legs while she Wally's in a head-lock too using her arm. I feel a gust of wind behind me; Barry.

"That's my boy, getting beat up by a girl much stronger then him," Flash laughs. I give a small smile but smother it quickly.

"Batman…help…," Robin says with his face red.

"Don't mess with the hair!" Wally yells before his face turns redder. "Or…not…."

"Oliver?" I look at him.

"Artemis, let go of them," Oliver sighs.

"Can I take a picture first?" Barry leaves and comes back with a camera. "Smile!" Artemis smiles and a flash comes off.

"Barry!" Wally says struggling.

"But Robin put Axe on everything and then Wally tripped me…," she got stopped by Green Arrow's stare. "Fine." She let's go and the boys crawl out panting.

"And for a matter of fact," Wally says still panting. "You fell over me! I didn't trip you!"

"Yes you did!" Artemis yells.

"He was trying to protect me!" Robin yells. I sigh.

"Rob-," I get cut off by Barry's and Green Arrow's hands.

"They seem to be training," Barry said. "Let the kiddos have fun for one night."

"Artemis, training is cancelled," Green Arrow smiles.

"Really?" she asks confused.

"Lucky," Wally pouted.

"You too Wallace," Flash said. Wally cheered.

"Wallace?" Robin laughed. "I still can't believe that's your name!"

"C'mon, he's been training all week Bruce," Green Arrow said nudging me.

"Robin, you're dismissed from training," I sigh. He turns to me.

"You're serious?" he says.

"Don't make me change my mind, carry on…with whatever you were doing," I say shutting the door.

"What am I supposed to do now for the next hour?" Green Arrow asks as we reach the zeta tubes.

"Alert! Robbery in progress!" the computer says.

"For old times sake, just the three of us?" Flash asks smiling. I sigh but smile.

"Why not?"

**M'gann's P.O.V.**

Uncle J'onn was busy tonight so I put in extra training this morning. So once the guys went to the gym and Superboy went to his room, I decided to do some laundry. I walk to the laundry room, holding a basket of my clothes. I turn the light on and put my white load in the washer.

Weirdly the dryer dings.

"Huh?" I say opening it. Only one piece of clothing is in there: Superboy's shirt. I know he has three of them, but only one is in the dryer. "I should probably return this, shouldn't I?" I think for a moment before picking it up; it's soft and smells like laundry detergent.

Not like I smelled it or anything...?

I walk outside of the laundry room and start walking down the hallway, hugging his shirt the whole way to his room. I take one deep sniff before knocking.

"Hey Superboy! It's Megan!" I smile. "You left your shirt in the dryer, I came to return it!" I wait a moment; no reply. "Superboy? You in there?"

I sigh and think I'll just slide it under the door. I bend to do so, but the door automatically opens.

"Superboy?" I ask coming in. The door opened without a code and there wasn't a Superboy in sight, maybe he doesn't manually lock his doors? I walk in and look around.

Unlike the other rooms, there isn't his mentor's emblem: the Superman symbol. His room is just dark blue and his bed is black. I wander in a bit more and lay the shirt on his bed. I notice the window's open.

"That's why it's so cold in here, no wonder," I go over there and close it and then look out. I see the ocean, the trees, and then there's Superboy on the beach, oh and the moon…wait, what? "Superboy!" I yell but soften it down at the end. I phase through the wall and float down.

He hasn't noticed me. I walk up a few steps, admiring him. He's just sitting on the beach; I see he's looking at the moon, it is beautiful.

"Hey Superboy!" I say walking towards him. He flinches. "Oh sorry, did I surprise you?"

"Do you need something M'gann?" he asks standing up cutting me off. My smile wavers, but I return it quickly.

"You left one of your shirts in the dryer, I put it on your bed for you," I smile.

"You went in my room!" he asks. My smile fades and I begin to worry.

"Well, I went to your room, but you weren't there so I attempted to put it under the door but it opened," I take a breath. "So I put it on your bed, and then I noticed the window was open, it was cold so I shut it, then I saw you so I went down here and just told what I did and I didn't mean to scare you, am I blabbing right now? I'm sorry." I close my eyes ready for him to yell at me.

"It's fine," he says putting his hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and he removes it. "I was just confused."

"Oh, that's okay," my smile comes back. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Oh," he says scratching the back of his neck. "Just go out here sometimes."

"That cool!" I smile. "I'm going to make a batch of cookies, wanna help?" He hesitates for a moment, but then shrugs.

"Sure," he says.

I smile.

Maybe this wasn't as hard as I thought?

**Awww... Isn't that just adorable? Supermartian! Hehe! Next chapter's going to be on Clayface to give you a heads up.**

**Answer from last chapter: My grammy's brownies...D.E.L.I.C.I.O.U.S.**

**Lucky question of the chapter: If you were a sidekick on the Team, who'd your mentor be?  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**


	7. It Burns

**I always wondered what happened on the mission with Clayface. Hmm…. This is after Wally's family birthday party and Artemis and her mom have the talk concerning Gotham academy. I know I said I was going to explain the Clayface mission, but Artemis wasn't even involved in it. I got really confused, so instead of showing that Clayface mission, I'm showing what happens with Clayface afterward. Also, I did use a quote from the movie/book last chapter, so I give credit to the Alice in Wonderland 2010 movie also. Alright, back to business. To all my readers, reviewers, my fans, no matter if you like or dislike this story, this one's for you all…**

**P.S. Not a whole lot of Spitfire in this one; just a cup of Robin, 3 teaspoons of Wally****, a dash of Superboy. Yup, that's it.**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I knew I was going to be transferred to a different school this year, I already told the Team I was. I saw the letter last week; my mother isn't great at being real sneaky now. I kept my mouth shut, thinking of clever ways for her to make me stay at Gotham North and not go to Gotham Academy.

Yet when I saw her tears, I just couldn't bring myself up to it to argue anymore.

Maybe I could've said something the moment I saw the letter, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation anymore. I would continue my job as a heroine and be able to see my friends at Gotham North. But it's never that easy.

I grab my pack of arrows and bow; I just changed into my costume a minute ago. I bring my gym bag too. I open the window and jump out, noticing it's already nighttime. I decide instead of going to the Cave, I'll just scope out Gotham.

I'm on the Team; so when I come yesterday night to train they're on a mission. I lost my temper and went home, now here I am, on the roof of my apartment building, at 7 P.M. just walking around. I sigh; I just expected because I'm on the Team now they'd include me.

"Hm. Maybe I'll just have to prove to them!" I say jumping from building to building.

Suddenly my phone rings. I reach into the gym back and press "Answer."

"Is this Arty?" someone asks; Baywatch.

"How the heck did you get my number?" I ask sitting on a tall building downtown.

"A little birdie gave it to me," he says.

"Okay, how the heck did Robin get my number?" I ask again.

"The guy can hack a computer in four seconds, wha'cha' think?" Kid mouth says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Just get down here, Batman is assigning us a mission."

"Oh!" I say mad. "Now you guys tell me!"

"You mean yesterday? It was urgent, you weren't here, get over it," he says.

"I'm coming!" I yell cutting him off. "Be there soon."

"Ya better," he says before hanging up. I sigh and shoot an arrow, making an easy way down. I attach the end to my belt before floating down. Once I reach the bottom I get the arrow down using the pulley system built in on my utility belt.

I walk into the telephone booth and feel myself being transported.

"Alright, I'm here…," I stop dead when I see the Cave trashed. Parts of the ceiling and wall are on the ground and it looks like they are still falling. Earthquake? I don't feel any vibrations. But then I screamed. "M'gann!"

She was unconscious in the middle of the floor. I ran to her.

"I'm fine…," she spat out blood; I was surprised it was red considering she's a Martian. I didn't even know Martians have blood? I try to pick her up by her back but she winces.

"Did you break something? Do Martians have bones?" I ask nervously; I can't act tough when people get hurt like this.

"In…human form…may…," she spats out more blood.

"If you do, your ribs are broken," I say.

"Martians can…heal," she says now stopping to spit out blood. "Help others. I'll be there…soon…."

"Are the others in trouble?!" I freak out. "I'll be back!" I start running. She's sitting up now so I have hope she's healing quickly. I run into multiple hallways and into the kitchen. A bunch of muddy slime is everywhere but the only person I see is Aqualad on the floor.

"Aqualad!" I yell walking towards him. He's mumbling a language I can't decipher, even though I'm fluent in English (of course), Vietnamese, and French. Plus I'm great at Spanish. But I'm not worrying bout that. "Um…water!" I run to the sink and grab a glass that hasn't been broken. I begin filling it up with water but the whole sink jumps up hitting me hard in the jaw.

"Damn it, Batman's gonna kill me," I hear Robin's faint voice.

"Robin!" I yell.

"Ughh…," Aqualad moans. I use the over-flowing water cup and throw it on him. He opens his eyes.

"Artemis…," he sighs. "Where is…Clayface?"

"That's the dude doing this!" I yell before helping him up.

"Go…," he sighs sitting down in the flood of water. "Now."

"Right," I say gritting my teeth. I wonder where the plumbing system is, but then I remember from the tour. The basement!

After a few minutes of finding it (easy using the mud trail from Clayface), I open the door and hear screaming. I run down the stairs and see only faint light.

"Robin!" I yell. "Baywatch! Superboy!" I instantly regret it as a muddy hand grabs my waist and quickly pulls me through twists and turns until I see Clayface's face.

I see Wally and Superboy unconscious on the floor but no Robin.

"Name?" he asks studying me. I don't know much about Clayface, his fighting habits are foreign to me and I never got to see him last night; all I know is he's a shape-shifter.

"Artemis!" I hear Robin yell. Clayface shoots his hand the direction his voice was coming but quickly brings it back with something stuffed in it: Robin's bombs. It explodes and I get blown out of his grip burning a part of my forearm. I wince but shut up quickly; I noticed Clayface has very sensitive ears.

I feel something grab my waist and pull me. I can't comprehend anything with the pain I'm feeling from my jaw and forearm. I see myself being pulled through a metal crate and then the arm lets go.

"You alright?" Robin asks looking at me. "We're in the vents faraway enough."

"Arm…," I moan. He grabs it and I wince.

"Sorry…," he says before gently looking at it; it was going to hurt to shoot arrows with the pain. "The burn will go away, but here…." He reaches into his utility belt and takes out a cloth and begins to rub it on the burn. I wince at first but relax.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It will heal it quicker and stop the pain, but your forearm shall be very vulnerable. Don't get cut or you'll endure a deeper cut then expected and a lot of pain," he says. I nod and pull up my forearm guards over it.

Suddenly mud starts flooding in the vents. It deepens and grabs my ankle; my now not sprained ankle feels a few electrical shocks.

"Robin!" I yelp. He grabs me and pulls me out. We start crawling quickly through the vents; him guiding and me following. The mud is chasing though. I look towards my ankle; it looks fine but I can't exactly see it under my boot. All I know is that it burns much worse then the bomb.

Robin pulls me down the vent as we sorta go down a sleep. With our feet out we kick open the vent and start to fall. I shoot an arrow and make an inflatable bed type thing for us to land on. Once we get off it, it deflates.

"Good call," Rob says.

"Uh huh," I say trying my best to ignore the pain. "So, how did you guys defeat Clayface earlier?"

"Um…," Robin scratches the back of his neck as Clayface comes running in from the hallway.

"Robin! How!" I yell. I dodge a missile of mud coming towards me and land on my burned ankle (at least now it's not sprained). I feel the horrible aching burn and fall clutching my knee to me; closing my eyes tightly.

"Artemis!" Robin yells faraway. I feel mud surrounding me. "ARTEMIS!" I open my eyes to see myself in Clayface's grasp once again, I'm very high up and I can barely make out the floor; I also think the burn is messing with my mind so that may be it too.

"Uh…," I moan barely able to keep my eyes open. He smiles evilly and I feel him open his palm; the only thing keeping me there is the mud that is slowly un-doing its stickiness. I don't hear any yelling and when I fall I just close my eyes and get myself ready for the pain I'm about to endure.

But soon I stop falling.

"You're welcome," Superboy says after jumping down. He sets me against the wall and all I can do is watch the fight going on before me; except my forearm is now burning in syncopation with my ankle. They hurt about the same, but they both hurt like hell.

"Are you alright?" M'gann says flying by me. I can barely move with the pain but I try.

"No…," I say; there's no use lying, anyone can see the pain I'm in.

"M'gann!" someone yells. She looks at me with guilt.

"I can…manage," I give a weak smile. She sighs and flies off. Right when she's gone and I let out a horrible moan and start to lie against the debris filled ground. I decide that lying here isn't going to help anyone so I sit up and take my bow and grab an arrow; long distance shots will have to do.

But I don't know what arrow to use.

I decide to try out a web arrow; I shoot it at the head which just absorbs in his skin. He turns and shoots a mud missile out of his hand towards me; I can see the electricity. I can't move though. A gust of wind comes and I feel myself being picked up; I see Wally holding me.

"Ow…hurts…so bad…," I moan unable to reach his neck to support myself; my arms are just waving around and it looks like I fainted. Clayface starts shooting more mud missiles at us but Wally moves fast enough to dodge each one. He stops abruptly to turn and I scream out in pain.

"You okay?" he says more securely carrying me. I can barely breathe. He stops slowly and leans my back on the wall but I fall and land on my stomach. I hold my ankle. "Artemis?"

"Go…," I say.

"But…," he starts but I cut him off.

"I'll be fine!" I moan again. "Go!" He leaves in a gust of wind and I just lay there. I'm staring down and everything starts to get blacker. I can still overall see though. But then a piece of heavy debris falls on my back and I cry out in pain. Soon after a half-a-hour, I hear nothing. No noise and I think it's finally over.

"Artemis!" People yell. I can't breathe; the debris seems to be caving in so my lungs can't move.

"Arty!" I hear someone yell near. I know it'll hurt; it will really hurt but I need them to know where I am. I scream and try to move the debris. It hurts so badly that the debris this time comes over my head. Something pulls the debris off and picks me up; it doesn't feel like Wally or Superboy. I look up and see Robin.

"I found her!" he yells. He turns towards me. "You're going to be fine...Artemis?" I can't breathe…not at all.

"Can't…breathe…," and those are the last words I say until everything, and I mean everything, turns black.

**Black Canary's P.O.V.**

"Hmm…?" she asks stirring in her sleep. Luckily only she and Kaldur got minor injuries. Kaldur got dehydrated while Artemis had a few cuts on her jaw and forearm; plus she also had two bad burns on her forearm and ankle. I put them both in gauze after putting medicine on them. They will heal very soon; the medicine was very strong.

"Wake up Artemis," I nudged her. Aqualad just had to be thrown in the indoor pool and he was fine; Artemis's healing took a bit over an hour.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You're safe now," I say helping her up. "It's midnight, go to your room and get some rest."

"Can I come in?" Megan said.

"Yes," Black Canary yelled. She came in smiling still in her costume.

"The whole team is going to watch a movie 'cause it's Saturday," she exclaimed. "I thought if you were up for it, maybe you like to join us?" Her costume changed into her pajamas.

"Yeah, I'm up for it," Artemis smiles. "So what movie?"

"I don't know, just be ready," M'gann smiles.

"What do you mean be ready?" Artemis asks curiously as they open the door.

"Wally's picking it out."

**I know it's short and Clayface is going to continued later on. Next few chapters will add more drama. Ooh, and a bit of Spitfire bitterness/fluff next chapter. Be ready for the pairing's first huge argument... :)  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**


	8. Dumb Author's Note

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I'm taking so long. I got really sick after going shopping with my friends, I must've caught something, and I'm suffering from two ear infections and a really bad sore throat. I'm getting better as the days go by so I promise you I'll get you some chapters up next week or this weekend. So sorry guys, I hate to keep you waiting. I'm also suffering from some writers block too.**

**Hope you guys will understand. Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	9. It's Just A Nightmare

**Hey. I've been really sick lately so please excuse this short chapter. Pleaseeeee.**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"This is stupid," I say watching the movie. Wally picked The Incredibles because he was convinced the little boy was him. I sighed and ate another piece of popcorn.

"You think everything is stupid," Baywatch rolled his eyes and continued eating his fifth bowl of popcorn. Megan left in the middle of the movie and now it was just Baywatch, Robin, and me.

"You both are stupid," Robin sighed.

"She's started it!" Kid Mouth pointed to me.

"What!" I yell.

"You two are impossible," Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving," I get up and walk out of the room fast so I won't hear a comeback by any of them. I run to my room and open the doors with my handprint. I jump onto my bed and try to fall asleep.

**Still Artemis's P.O.V.**

_"What are you doing?" I ask seeing a horrible site in front of me. Every member of the team is on the ground not moving and Sportsmaster stands in the middle holding Jade in her street clothes not her costume. "Let her go!"_

_ "Sorry baby girl," he said with a Southern zest coating each word. "Orders are orders."  
_

_"No!" I say seeing him take the knife out. I try to move but when I look down my body is locked in chains. "Don't hurt her!"_

_ "Artemis…," Jade mutters before the whole scene turns black._

"NO!" I scream sitting straight up. I realize my surroundings; it's nighttime and I'm in my room. I feel the sweat on my body especially my forehead. "Nightmare, yeah, just a nightmare."

Suddenly the lights to my room turn on and I see M'gann walking into my room.

"You okay?" she floats over with concern in her voice. "What happened?"

"I…I must've just had a nightmare," I sigh and give a small smile. "I'm fine M'gann."

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say still panting a little. I look over at the clock; 3:56 a.m. "Did I wake you?"

"I wasn't getting much sleep anyway," she says but gets cut off as Robin and Kid Mouth come in the room.

"What the heck Arty? I was sleeping," Wally moaned.

"What happened?" Robin rubs his eyes and looks at me still wearing his mask.

"You never take that mask off do you?" M'gann smiles.

"I just had a nightmare guys," I say as Superboy and Kaldur come in.

"I heard screaming," Superboy says monotone.

"Artemis, are you injured?" Aqualad asks looking at me.

"Guys, it was just a nightmare," I say again. "I'm fine, just go back to bed."

"I see," Kaldur nods. "Sleep well." Superboy shrugs and walks out with him. Soon everybody leaves and the lights flicker off. I sigh and lean back on my bed.

It was just a nightmare Artemis.

Just a nightmare.

**M'gann's P.O.V.**

"Yesterday Clayface escaped prison and came to the Cave," Batman started the briefing. "You defeated him and he was taken away."

"And?" Robin asks.

"He never got reported being brought back to Belle Reve," Batman continues.

"So you're saying," Wally says. "He's still out there?"

"Indeed," Kaldur said standing next to Batman.

"So lemme guess," Artemis says. "We're going to go get him and try not to fail like our last attempt?"

"You're last attempt wasn't a fail Artemis," Batman said showing a security camera film on the monitor. "The security camera shows that he wasn't being taken away with Belle Reve guards."

"Sportsmaster," Robin grits his teeth as they zoom in on the image.

"Your mission is to figure out their plan and stop it," Batman confirmed. "But we doubt only Sportsmaster is working with Clayface. You are to observe—." He gets cut off by Wally.

"So then we can get Clayface and Sportsmaster behind bars!" he high-fives Robin. Batman gives him the death stare and he quiets down.

"Understand Sportsmaster is a foe for the Justice League," Batman said again. "You are to be extra careful and do not get over your heads. Dismissed." Batman walks off through the zeta tubes.

"I'll get the bio-ship then," I smile and we walk off.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

I was on top of a building in Star City looking at a smaller building in front of me. I was scoping out with Aqualad and Superboy here while Artemis was on the building across from us with Robin. M'gann was scoping out the building and should be back soon.

"I see a truck pulling in the North entrance, should I investigate?" M'gann says in my head. I look down and see a grey truck pulling through the doors. The guys are wearing all black but I can't see Clayface or Sportsmaster anywhere.

"No, stay to the side and report if you see anyone," Kaldur says getting up from his spot. "The rest of us will get closer." He nods at me and Superboy and we make it down in a few seconds using the bio-ship. M'gann appears beside us and Robin and Artemis come a few seconds later.

"Split up," Kaldur says in my head as I go the side entrance.

"Move Wally," Artemis says in my head. I look behind me and see her.

"Be quiet!" I accidentally say out loud. I turn to the side and see a few guys running over to us with guns.

"Ugh!" Artemis frowns at me before hitting the guys with a smoke arrow. I speed up and hit one in the jaw while the other one starts shooting. I sprint dodging the bullets until the guy gets hit in the back by Artemis.

"You're so stupid," she whispers at me. I roll my eyes until I see the garage doors open next to us.

"Looking for something?"

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Do you see anything?" M'gann asks in my head.

"No, nothing here," Superboy answers. He was right next to me.

"How 'bout you K.F.?" I ask. I wait a few seconds and no reply.

"Guys, we found them. They're—," M'gann says and the link turns static. I turn towards Superboy. He shrugs and we continue down the ally.

I hear some noise coming from inside. I nod to Superboy and he kicks open the door. I get ready to fight but I don't see anybody.

"Robin!" Kaldur yells somewhere ahead. I turn the corner and still see no one.

"See anything Supey…Superboy?" I turn to see no one next to me.

"You seem lost," Cheshire says. I turn around and get my shuriken ready. She stands there just looking at me.

"Where are they?" I yell.

"They're…," she gets cut off by a web arrow engulfing here. I see Artemis walking towards me until Clayface grabs her and flings her to the side. I run up and take my bomb shuriken out. I throw it at his hand and it blows up.

"You okay?" I ask Artemis as I help her up.

"Fine," she dodges a kick from Sportsmaster running her way. Kaldur comes from behind him and takes out his "water swords" and slashes him. Sportsmaster turns back to him.

"Gah!" Wally groans being kicked to the side by a guy in a black uniform. I run over and throw a smoke bomb. I start using the fog to my advantage and hit the guy and the others coming my way.

Once the smoke vanishes there is a puddle of guys by me. Then I turn and see Cheshire going my way. I dodge her Sais but she throws something at me. I dodge it but then notice what it is.

Sleepy gas.

I try to hold my breath but she hits me in the jaw causing my mouth to open: the gas starts to affect me.

The last thing I see is Superboy hitting Cheshire in the back.

**Ugh, I know it's short but I really just wanted to put a chapter up. Sorry if it looks like I'm not trying. :(**

**I forgot a lucky question of the chapter for Chapter 7! Unbelievable!**

**Chapter 6's answer: Not sure why but Wonder Woman, is that strange?  
**

**Chapter 7's lucky question of the chapter: If you could have any gift in the world right now price or size right, what would it be?  
**

**This chapter's lucky question of the chapter: What's your favorite word?  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


End file.
